The Mew Project
by IamNoctron
Summary: Is love and companionship really worth the pain it presents to those who wish for it? Or is solitude the better option? He had lived most of his life alone, knowing he was the only Mew, yet that would all change...weather for better or for worse...
1. The Vision

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 1**

_Mew's Point of View_

I was flying. Flying freely to explore what the world has to offer. It was fun venturing off in your own, though sometimes one can't help but feel a bit lonesome. I can vaguely hear the sounds coming from the city below me, seeing the numerous people go upon their activities. Vehicles roamed across the roads like they were driving in an endless maze, buildings towering in varying heights casted bright lights. The reason why this city seemed more alive in the night than in the day escapes me, though I am more of a night creature myself, even if others thought otherwise. But I guess that was how humans want it to be.

I continued to float, invisibly of course, above this concrete jungle. From afar I can see a large number of people gathered in front of what seemed to be a large stage set in the middle of the park. I hovered closer, watching the crowd scream and cheer their lungs out for the band playing tonight. Judging from the number of people, which were up to a few thousands, this band was rather famous. Unfortunately, my timing was rather off, because a voice, so loud that it made my ears ring, announced the end of the concert. So much for enjoying music. Sighing, I floated away from the area and continued on.

Looking down on the almost crowded street, a young boy caught my attention, looking at about twelve years of age. Despite the fact that he has his cap on, I can only make out his jet black hair that was styled in a wavy manner. He wore a red vest and a gray shirt which seemed to be tainted with grease and sweat, his jeans, a shade of navy blue, and his crimson red shoes. A typical young trainer. Beside him walked his Pokémon, an Ampharos, whose height was almost the same as that of the boy, with the blood red sphere at the end of its tail gleaming in the evening city lights. The young man was talking constantly, casting few glances in front of him, and at some point smiling at the Electric Pokémon beside him as he walked. That smile of his, so warm and friendly. For some reason, he had reminded me of the boy I had met, Ash Ketchum. The Chosen One. He was truly a kind-hearted one, the most, actually, if you consider my point of view, yet he can sometimes be…foolish. Or idiotic might be a more proper word, even to the point where he had almost caused his own demise. People who possess this attitude were considered rare, and I can't help but feel grateful to know that not all humans were despicable as were the others. Some of them pay no heed to the welfare of Pokémon. They abuse, even kill them for their own sick pleasure. I had seen it once before, when I saw a group of humans hunt around the forest with their guns and such, killing whatever ill-fated Pokémon that came across their path.

Albeit people such as those exist, others honestly desire to take care of their Pokémon, to give them the love they needed, or in other circumstances, the love they deserve. Even some of them put their Pokémon's wellbeing above all others, even if they knew the consequences would be at the cost of their own lives. To elaborate further though, people such as these I have already met in some of my…misadventures. People who were like Ash, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, ect. So many different emotions, so many examples…

I would never comprehend such a diverse species.

Though after each passing day, with every town I had came upon, I was beginning to grasp more and more their different behaviors. At times, I watch over certain people to better understand how they behave, or how they 'operate', in technical terms. It was much more of a research, actually, than being an invasion of their privacy. After all, you shouldn't judge a whole race by a single individual. You'd be mistaken if you did so.

With a yawn, I found myself at the border of the city. Traveling around the metropolis was more energy consuming than what I had thought it would be. Past this boundary was a forest, where I now reside in, though only recently. The truth is that I don't usually stay in an area for long periods of time. I am a wanderer…no a traveler to be exact. I love exploring places which I was oblivious of. It makes me feel better knowing different places and the kinds of Pokémon that lived there. Even the people there I was curious of. Some even I grew fond of, something I had once thought to be unlikely. But the true reason behind this endeavor was that it also keeps me from getting rather bored. A legendary Pokémon like me could easily lose interest in any issue or matter once time passed by as if it were centuries, and doing nothing would make one go insane from boredom.

I wondered then, if I was in fact insane. No, that wouldn't be the case. If it were, then perhaps I wouldn't be having these thoughts then. But I would be lying if I were to say that it didn't happen, or almost happen. At that time, my tedium got the best of me and I ended up kidnapping that boy Ash's Pikachu, bringing him home with me with the sole purpose of keeping me company. I know it was not the right thing to do, and it was rather selfish on my part, but what would you expect from a Pokémon who was entitled to live for possibly several millennia? You'd be right if you thought they would engage in things like kidnapping out of sheer boredom. So it can't be helped.

I landed at what seemed to be the largest tree within a few kilometers of the forest. Perched on top of a branch overlooking the city in front of me, I caught sight of one of those human contraptions, whereas one would be capable of being airborne. It was called…"helicopter"…if I'm not mistaken. It was hovering above me, making the whole tree shake against the powerful gusts of wind, though I paid it little mind. It was too dark for them to see me.

This was one more thing why I was most intrigued by human beings. They never cease to amaze me with their never-ending desire for progress and industrialization. They are so innovative, to the point that they were able to accomplish something that was naturally impossible for them to do, hence the helicopter. Their need for development was what drives them to continue on and they make the best of it, sometimes learning something new in the process. Though some take it to the point of obsession, others just want to make their lives as uncomplicated as possible. That trait was something to be regarded with. Typical for human beings to have such a characteristic.

Another thing that drove me to feeling captivated by them was their aspiration in achieving even a single goal. It was quite funny, then, how they felt after accomplishing such tasks. The feelings of joy and totality were something one would definitely crave to feel, would they not?

My small hands found themselves clutching the base of the large branch. That, and even the leaves seemed to have warmth in them. Maybe my body was too cold that I would feel the heat in everything I touch. Or maybe I was so focused into my thoughts that it rendered my other senses more potent than usual. I didn't really know. With the helicopter a good distance away, I looked up towards the daunting moon. The way the silvery moonlight touch the now shadowy forest was…peaceful, though melancholic was a more accurate word. In its glinting luster, the moon appears to be alone by itself in the sky. Not a single wisp of cloud was present, nor a single star was there to accompany it. Devoid of any object or entity that might hinder its brilliance, the moon looked as if it was gazing down at me sadly.

Me, the origin of Pokémon. Mew.

Suddenly, I felt a slight prickling sensation on my back, and my fur bristled. I spun around quickly, scanning the area, feeling as though someone was there, watching me intently. Yet I saw no one, not a single soul. How could that be? Instinctively, I turned myself invisible, hoping that whoever had their gaze upon me, he would dismiss that I had flew away. But the sensation did not cease, in fact it had gotten a lot stronger. Who was there…? Who was watching me?

"_It is pointless, you know, to turn yourself invisible."_

I felt shock go through me, followed by a sense of dread and fear. Those words were not spoken vocally, but with the use of telepathy! It was psychic! There was also a sharp edge at the voice, enough to leave one unsettled. And it sure as hell left me as such at that moment. And as I turned my back, I came face to face with…

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the creature there. It… it couldn't be…! He was gazing at me, and although I couldn't see his face for he was facing against the daunting moonlight, I can sense the familiar bloodlust emanating from him, the emotion so potent that it looked as if it drowned his very being… and it scared me. Yet his eyes… it looked like it was blazing, and I suddenly found myself unable to move, paralyzed from fear. I felt like I was being drawn into his blood-red irises, my body benumbed, unwilling to heed to the desire of escape. Although amidst the world of confusion and horror that I was in, I managed to form a single question, or rather a statement.

"_Mew…Mewtwo?" _I asked.

The creature smirked, as though he was amused by my inquiry. I was confused at this, but prevented to let my emotions show. His voice as he answered…it was as though I was conversing with evil itself. It was a disturbingly bizarre feeling…

"_No, I'm afraid you are mistaken. I come by as Zoron, not the Mewtwo whom you speak of. But I must admit, we do share almost the same psyche…"_ He said.

As I comprehend those words, he turned around, his form finally revealed by the shinning moonlight that blanketed us. Astoundingly, his appearance did have similarities with that of my clone, save the color of his fur. His fur was a light shade of gray, covering almost his whole form, including his armor-like chest that was a prominent feature in his species, whereas the color of his stomach and his tail was pure black. His eyes, the color of vivid red, a striking difference to Mewtwo's amethyst irises, seemed to gleam brightly in the moonlight as he stared expressionlessly at it. His look on his face had a hint of slyness to it, looking almost similar to the human's vampire. He moved like one as well. Slowly, yet forebodingly…

In my bewilderment, I found the sudden courage to ask, _"What do you want from me?"_

He quirked an evil smile, sending alarms flaring in my head, _"I am on a mission for my superior, leader of NIEC…"_ then he shifted his gaze at me. That look of his… _"And today, my first priority…is to capture you."_

Almost immediately, my body reacted to his words before I even had time to comprehend it. A new surge of adrenaline shot into my bloodstream, making me feel somewhat frenzied. My desire to escape seemed to trigger my actions, like it was a defense mechanism built deep in my body. At that moment, it was as though time had passed by quickly, because the next thing I knew I had flown away from that part of the forest, finding myself almost a hundred yards away. He…he was here to capture me! A sense of desperation flooded me then, making my head swirl.

"_It's futile to run away from me."_

I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing Zoron appear before me. His form was slowly taking shape, as if a shadow itself had found a way to materialize into an independent illusion. A creature spawned from the shadows. My mouth was agape, feeling shock go through me. Wha… how did he…?

Seeing my bewildered look, he suppressed a small smirk, _"You can't escape me Mew. No one can."_

Then, without warning, I felt his arms gripped my neck. The hold, surprisingly, was not firm as I had thought it would initially be. It appears his action was not to strangle me to death, but had the sole purpose of preventing me from escaping.

I used what little strength my small arms had to pry his hands away, yet to no avail. I concentrated my psychic abilities on him, too see if I will be able to throw him off, but… what the…? I can't use my powers! My powers had ceased working! What did they do to me! Then a sudden wave of queasiness hit me, causing me to clutch my head. It was so powerful that it felt like I was about to vomit.

"_Why can't I use my powers?"_ I winced at him, my eyes closed. Well, my telepathy seemed to be working, yet other than that, I was hopelessly in the mercy of this Mewtwo. Damn it! I feel sick…

The evil grin he gave me before he answered was…unsettling, _"A device used to hinder one's psychic powers. It can be used effectively against both humans and Pokémon, considering the circumstances. Yet in reality, it was made exclusively for battles. However its side effects are not pleasant in the least. Don't be afraid, it is only for a short while. You have the scientists down there to blame though."_ He said, motioning his head on the ground right below us.

Reluctantly, I looked down, and saw…humans… dressed in white lab coats, some pointing at me, others staring in disbelieving looks. Then regretted looking at them in the first place, because as I realized how high up we were, it made my head swirl. I didn't understand this. I was used to heights now, because I had been flying for almost my whole life…then why did I get the feeling that I might hurl right then and there?

Maybe it was the side effect Zoron had mentioned not too long ago. Dare I ask him…?_ "Is your…device doing…this to me?"_ I asked hoarsely.

He nodded, _"Indeed. The victims of the PB device would be feeling a great intensity of nausea and dizziness."_

Damn it! What had I gone myself into? I was going to be captured, by this Pokémon and a bunch of human scientists. No! I would not be held captive by anyone! I began to squirm free of the Mewtwo's grip, though pathetically. Yet with every movement I made, I can feel my energy slowly being drained, my head doing somersaults.

"_Damn it…let me go now!"_ I screamed at my attacker.

Though to my immense panic, he cocked an eyebrow, _"Mew? Using profane language? I had never heard of that before."_ He stated amusingly.

I only doubled my efforts at this, feeling greatly panicked at the whole situation. I don't want to be in any kind of experiment! Only then that I realized that, physically, I was rather helpless. My abilities relied solely on my psychical powers, even my daily activities depended on it. Yet with their so-called device blocking it, making me unable to use even a single skill, luck was definitely not present on my side then.

The Mewtwo suddenly dropped his gaze, looking at the scientists below, then back at me, _"Stop resisting. It would be much easier for you."_ But I did not heed his commands, instead rebelled fiercely against it. He looked at me with annoyed eyes, _"Be still I say!"_ Again I did anything but. His grip around my neck suddenly hardened, and found myself being choked. Air it seemed, can't enter my lungs, as much as I tried. He…he was choking me!

I gazed into his eyes, giving him a pleading look. But his ruby irises began to glow purple, small wisps of deep violet escaping from it.

"_You left me no choice then… Just…sleep…"_ As he said those words, I can feel myself edge closer and closer to slumber, my eyes slowly fluttering to a close. Wha…? My mind fully rebelled at the demand, but my traitorous body was utterly opposing it. I could only make out his pleased expression as I was forced to plunge into darkness…

* * *

The kitten like Pokémon suddenly became limp in the Mewtwo's hands, evidently fast asleep. He laid him down gently on the grass, still contemplating on how easy it was to capture this legendary Pokémon. When his superior had entitled him in this mission, he had expected there to be a challenging battle between the two, the _ultimate creation of man_ against _the origin of Pokémon_. But the suggestion, or rather the order, of bringing the PB (Psychic Blocker) device had prevented him of doing such. He deeply enjoyed feeling the thrill of battling against opponents worthy of his time, because he knew that in the end, his victory was inevitable. He then wished that maybe he should have turned the device off and put matters into his own hands, possibly enjoying the exhilaration in battling such a powerful opponent. Yet it would not ensure a one hundred percent capture, therefore jeopardizing the mission.

And he surely doesn't want to disappoint his superior, because he owed him that and much more. After all, he had created him.

It intrigued him that there was another of his kind. He knew this, of course, that he was but a clone, and he was far too curious about his predecessor. Despite his feeling of how childish it seemed, he can't contradict it. If anything, he definitely wants to fight with him. He knew he was worth his time; he may even be strong enough to outdo him. But the later was highly unlikely, according to him, but intriguing, nonetheless.

In no moment at all, a team of human scientist had arrived, carrying with them various equipments. These apparatuses were so familiar to the Mewtwo that it made him squirm in uneasiness. The syringes most especially, with its pointed metal tip glinting in the moonlight. At the far corners of his mind, flashes of his past bared on him, making him feel sick and uneasy. The tests, the experimentations, the different, possibly deadly chemicals forced into his body… although he made an effort to rid himself of such memories, it proved rather impossible for him.

And even then, after arduous years of being trained and tested, it still haunts him in his sleep.

He got up and decided to head back to base, giving the scientists an icy glare as he passed them. To his amusement, they appear cringe at the glare, failing miserably to hide their emotions at the look that was given to them. He laughed silently to himself.

Oh how he loved watching others in misery and pain…

* * *

Finally, after seeing the Mewtwo leave them to their work, the scientists gave sighs of relief. They hate working with such a wicked, if not troublesome, creature who, in their views, was highly capable of killing them all in a single blow. Which was true, of course, but was unlikely to happen. Yet it won't be long now that they would be free from such disquiet.

As they continue in their agenda, the scientist carefully pulled out a blood sample from the still sleeping Mew, avoiding to further damage or injure such a fine specimen. And as much as they wanted to take the creature back to headquarters, they were ordered strictly only to acquire a blood sample, nothing more. Yet certain tests were required when obtaining blood from any living creature, so they had no choice but do it out in the open. As the syringe was lifted from the limp arm of the Psychic Pokémon, the crimson red liquid flowing freely inside, the scientist began to pack their various equipments up and left the legendary on his own, lying on the soft grass beneath his sleeping form as they returned to their vehicles. He will surely be confused when he comes to his senses, but until then he was incased in his own dreamless sleep…

* * *

_A few hours later…_

_Mew's point of view_

I felt my eyes slowly flutter open, and found myself gazing at the crisp dawning sky. I groggily sat up, only to receive a wave of nausea that suddenly hit my form. I clutched my head with my paw, moaning at the unexpected surge of queasiness. Damn it… I feel like crap… Still intoxicated with the need to sleep, I resisted, with much effort, to throw up. I clutch my right arm, feeling a small stab of pain there. What had happened? Did I black out or something…?

Then my eyes widened as the memories of what had occurred earlier came rushing back at me with force. Good god…I was attacked! But not only that, I was attacked by a Mewtwo! But… but how is that even possible?

I stood slowly, scanning my surroundings. No one was present, just the bare trees that resembled that of large skeletal hands. I had half-expected to awoken inside some sort of cage, being tested by those despicable scientists. But it seemed they left me here out in the open. Why this was, I did not know…I clasped my head, making certain that I would not make sudden movements. My head is killing me! Pain was not the cause of it, but the nausea, making me want to hurl. And the questions that were gnawing at me did nothing but make thing worse.

I had known that Mewtwo was the only one of his species, for he was created as a result from science. Perhaps Zoron earlier was created by Team Rocket, a clone from Mewtwo. Yet I was sure that Mewtwo killed all those who brought him into this world, and the memories of his existence erased from the minds of their despicable leader and his subordinates. Is it possible that he had remembered, and therefore created another clone? But that's highly unlikely…

Where did he come from them? The only reasonable answer I can think of was that he was created. A clone from a clone. Yet it only raised more questions.

Unless…

The thought was close to unthinkable, yet it was still possible. What if…what if Team Rocket wasn't the only one who created Mewtwo? Maybe there was another organization had supervised the creation of my clone. As Zoron had stated not too long ago, he had come from a place called _NIEC_.Is it possible that, after all this time when Mewtwo thought he was finally free from the clutches of humans, he was anything but? And somehow Zoron was created to capture him? If so, why bother to capture me? I wouldn't now, yet I would inform Mewtwo about this. As much as I hated the idea of seeing my clone, I have no other choice. Legendaries or not… sociable… with fellow legendaries as one would expect. Most tend to have… arrogance issues…

I got up slowly, making sure that I would not fall back down in doing so. The pain in my arm was beginning to sting as sweat drenched my whole form. Clutching it softly, I came to the conclusion that I was injected by a needle…What exactly did they do to me? Did they put some chemicals in my body? Did they poison me? The latter might not be a possibility, considering that I was still very much alive. My head swirled with so many questions that it began to throb.

Sighing, I began to fly away, not minding if my assailants, as of now, were still present. I was attacked in the middle of the night, and the sun was now breaking into the horizon, which only means they are long gone. As I reached a few hundred feet from the ground, I became aware that I had no idea where to go. I have already circled the city many times before, and doing so again would make no sense.

I clasped my head again as another wave of nausea hit me. I must be getting sick… Damn that infernal machine! Zoron had been right. The side effects were anything but pleasant. Yet contemplating on that, why would someone create such device? As he said, it was used mainly for battles. But why use one on me? What were they trying to accomplish?

It suddenly hit me, my thirst. It had been hours since I had last eaten. Or even drank. Scanning the ground below me, my eyes could only make out a small stream of water, only a few feet across, flowing towards the east. Diving down with much care, I can fell the wind pass through my soft pink fur, ruffling it in many directions. As the body of water neared to a good few feet from me, I inspected the area cautiously. The fact that my incident earlier was very much likely to happened again, I'm taking no chances. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, I leaned down on the crystal clear water and took small, tentative sips. Ah… that was much better. The cool, tasteless liquid was more than enough to quench my thirst. It refreshed me from my sleep. But as much as I wanted it to be, it did nothing to aid me shed light into my still contrasting questions and emotions inside of my head.

But it did help me in figuring out what my next move would be.

There was only one Pokémon I knew of that knew where Mewtwo resides as of this moment, for I didn't know what had happened to him after our last encounter (which was rather an unpleasant experience). And where this Pokémon lives I knew of. Yes, I would ask her in the near future. But I would not dwell on it now. Maybe after a few short days, then I would proceed. A vacation is what one would need in a time like this.

I plunged into the cool water, the reason solely to wash my fur from sweat and dirt. The stream was not deep in itself, but enough for my whole body to be submerged and more. The coldness of the water was so welcoming to me after the "off-the-charts temperature", according to some newscasters yesterday. As my head surfaced though, I found myself face to face with a Pokémon.

I gave a startled cry as I thrashed in the water, evidently caught off guard by the sudden invasion of space. Fortunately I knew immediately who my intruder was.

"_Damn it Celebi! You gave me a heart attack!"_ I shouted.

The Time Travel Pokémon only gave a small laugh at this, _"Mew? Cursing? Well this is definitely a start."_

I can't help but feel a bit annoyed at her statements, and remembered Zoron saying the same thing, but I didn't let it register in my face. It was true after all, _"Yes, I suppose it is."_ I then flew from the water, my fur still dripping wet. I slight gust of wind enveloped around us, making me shiver from the cold. _"Why are you even here?" _I asked, my own arms encircling my body_ "I was even planning on searching for you to ask you something. But it seemed you beat me to it."_

She gave me a sad look, something she rarely does. Though she tried to hide it, it was very much clear in her soft blue irises, _"Can you fly and talk at the same time?"_ she asked me, hovering towards the sky.

I nodded and followed her, not a word was said as we continue to hover above the ground. As I gaze at the horizon, I can't help but be in awe as I came in full view of the picturesque sight in front of me. The sun, which has yet rise fully, gave off bold orange hues that tainted the once evening blue sky. As it melted further into the horizon, it bestowed upon a beautiful mix of two contrasting shades of blue and orange. The clouds, it seemed, reflected the soft rays of sunlight around its lithe edges, creating a rather striking effect.

Celebi, seeing my reaction, smile lightly, _"It's beautiful, isn't it…"_

I gave her a slight nod, not taking my eyes off the horizon, not truly realizing how dismal my voice is, _"It definitely is…"_

She cocked an eyebrow, _"Why so depressing all of a sudden? What happened to that carefree, optimistic attitude I always see in you?"_

I sighed, _"I guess I'm just…confused…"_

"_About what?"_ she asked.

I then told her my experience in the forest last night, as well as the questions that had been gnawing at me since. I was expecting her to be shocked about my attack, but as I continue to state the story, she just nodded sadly. Unfortunately, even she had no clue to any of my questions regarding Mewtwo.

"_I knew it would happen sooner…"_ she said

I raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her give me a small sad look. For the reason behind it, I didn't know, but it made me feel…anxious, _"Mew…I need to tell you something. It concerns both you and Mewtwo."_

I stared at her, slightly stunned from her statement. _"Me and Mewtwo? What about us?"_ I asked.

She answered, though a bit reluctantly, _"I…I had a vision."_

My eyes furrowed at this. As she said those words, I felt a sense of dread wash over me, making me feel under par. As one should know, being the Time Traveler Pokémon, Celebi's visions are not to be taken lightly, considering most were true and very much likely to happen, no matter how one would try to change the inevitable. The tone of her voice, as she said those few words, made me guess that whatever laid in them would not be pleasant at the least. But my sudden curiosity was overwhelming…

"_You make it sound like what you saw was not likeable at the least…"_ I stated.

She confirmed my thoughts by nodding silently, _"It was…disturbing."_

I couldn't help but cringe at this. What she saw must have been very troubling for her. Her usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky mood, much similar to mine, was absent. Instead replaced by distress and confusion that was evident in her face. It quite scared me…

I stopped in my tracks, making her face me, _"Celebi, what exactly did you see in your visions?"_ I asked, having a sense of dread that something bad might happen to me… or rather _will_ happen to me.

At first, she let the question hang, then she answered, not looking me in the eye, _"It wasn't entirely complete, the visions, I mean. They were just small wisps of scenes that played inside my head. But they were so vivid, as if it was happening right then. I saw you unconscious on the grass, with a Mewtwo sitting next to you. Only it wasn't Mewtwo. His fur was dark gray, and the rest of his body as black."_

I stared, mouth agape, as she said those words. It was all ready happening!Then she continued…

"_I even saw Mewtwo, fighting what seemed like another of his species. The battle was bloody, and frightening. I didn't really understand."_ She closed her eyes and gulped,_ "And what I saw next… it scared me to no end…"_

She paused, looking at me intently to make sure I was still listening, then resumed. Though I wish she hadn't, because after hearing her next words, I too, was left dumb-founded, and tremendously horrified.

"_I…I saw you die, Mew…"_

* * *

**Hello there! This is my very first story (I haven't made a single one in my life!), so take it easy on me. No flamers please! If you saw any errors, feel free to tell me :)**


	2. Demise

**Warning! This chapter contains gory images that may not be pleasing to some readers. So read with caution! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Mew's point of view_

Celebi left after a few moments, leaving me in a state of utter shock at what she had revealed to me about my future. Though it was really hard to believe, I can do nothing but accept it. She had said that there _might_ be a way for it not to happen, yet the chances were slim, almost impossible. And much to my dismay, my gruesome demise kept playing in my mind… And oh how I wish I would forget it…

**()()()()()()()**

_A few moments earlier…_

"_I…I saw you die, Mew…"_

At first I did not comprehend her words, making me ask, _"What?"_

She closed her eyes and remained silent, daring not to let her tears fall, but with futile efforts.

I knew myself to be a very composed being. Not easily frightened, a happy-go-lucky attitude is what other people and Pokémon see in me. But as I grasped the meaning of her words, my eyes widened in horror, my body slowly trembling. Wha…What? I…I'm gonna die…? Something short-circuited inside me then, making even something as simple as breathing difficult. I didn't even know that I had replied to her, _"But… how is that even possible? I mean…how…?"_

I can't seem to find the right words to say or the questions to ask. I was just paralyzed, staring at her, not truly because of fear, but of utter disbelief.

Celebi held my paw, feeling how my body shook, _"Mew…? Mew, look at me." _she said, her tear-streaked face revealing her concern.

Slowly, I began to compose myself, grasping Celebi's hand for much needed reassurance. I looked at her face, seeing her green fur stained by tear streaks. I had never seen her so sad and scared before. Her eyes, the color of soft blue, were clouded with fear and sadness that I never thought would be possible for her. And to think that I had caused it, even if indirectly, was enough to make me feel guilty.

I forced my breathing to slow down, my grip on her hand slackening, _"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you like that…"_ I said to her, hoping my voice was absent of any unease. I have to be strong for her…

She forced a wry smile, _"It's all right…"_

I have not even realized that we were still hovering in the air, and the sudden realization made me uncomfortable, _"Celebi, do you mind if we land first? Being in the air is making me ill at ease…"_ I said to her.

She nodded, _"Sure."_

We descended to the large tree below us, feeling the morning air become warmer from the sunrise. I squinted my eyes as the reflected light from the stream nearby blinded me. As I scanned the area, no one seemed to be amiss. Not even a single Pokémon. But I did not mind this. I knew this area after all, and most of the time it was deserted. We landed on the largest branch of the tree, the leaves providing much needed shade from the sunlight….

Surprisingly, I was the first to speak, _"Celebi, can you show me the visions? Of both Mewtwo and me."_ I asked.

She sighed, as if expecting that I would ask sooner or later. The concept of knowing my…death was much too great for me to ignore it in any way, even if it was horrifying. She knew this, of course, _"All right. But I must warn you, it would not be pleasant at all."_ She turned her head to me, _"Do you think you can take it?"_

Reluctantly, I nodded.

I just hope that I do not regret it…

She then hovered in front of me, placing her fingers on my head, _"Ok, just relax Mew. Steady your breathing…and close your eyes."_

I did as I was told to, feeling my body relax. The smoothness of her voice aided me, somewhat drawing me into lethargy. Part of me still rebelled at the idea of seeing my own future, saying that I was better off not knowing, but I just…needed to know. And besides, there was no going back now. I can feel my body slowly lightening, as if my very being was sinking. The sudden coldness that enveloped us made me whimper silently. I opened my eyes then, seeing eternal blackness, yet I could still see myself, as well as Celebi.

"_Where are we?"_ I asked the legendary.

She stared into the dark abyss, not meeting my gaze as she answered, _"We are inside my mind…"_

I nodded then, this being very much uncommon for me. At one time in the past, I had already experience entering one's mind. Though even today the feeling was rather alien for me, making me feel uneasy. As a few moments go by, I can see small, bubble like spheres passing us. Each had a distinct color with it, one was blood red, others ranged from vivid blue to bright purple. The inside of the spheres seemed to be clouded, the contents of it were almost impossible to see, blurred to the vision. I reached my hand out to touch one, but was followed by a shill warning from Celebi.

"_Mew, please don't! Those are my memories! Messing with it would prove disastrous. I could loose them if damaged in any way…" _

I pulled my arm back as if an electric shock passed through me, looking at her wide-eyed, _"Oh god…I'm sorry…I didn't know."_

She sighed then and continued on, leaving me a bit on edge. Damn it…that was close. I could have damaged her memories, leaving her oblivious to it, in turn somewhat destroying her mind. I cursed myself for my reckless curiosity…

"_We are almost there Mew. I ask you now, please brace yourself for what you are about to see…"_ She said, her voice had a foreboding tone to it, unsettling me even more.

I gazed at the area in front of me, seeing the darkness slowly being filtered away, though the coldness did not cease. As we continued, the light became brighter and brighter. I shaded my eyes from the invading rays, it being too bright for my liking. It looked as if the sun was directly in front of us, only its warmth was absent. Then the scene changed abruptly, the light suddenly disappearing. It revealed a large, almost stadium-like room with a rocky landscape in the middle. The biting cold was replaced by a putrid atmosphere, and I saw…

…Bodies. Dead bodies of people and Pokémon alike littered the room. Some were on the seats encircling the middle part of the arena, which were now stained with blood. Lots and lots of blood. The humans were wearing black soldier uniforms, carrying with them large guns. The now unmoving ones had slash marks on their throat, on the chest, and even some were missing body parts. The Pokémon were no better. I saw a Houndoom, its head almost ripped off, and was just dangling on one end. Another was a Raichu, with its body riddled with holes, spewing its life out as it succumbed to the gunshot wounds. The smell of burned flesh and the copper stench of blood surrounded the room, it being almost suffocating.

The scene was just…horrifying…

Humans were still entering from the large entrance at the far right side, gunning down any Pokémon that hindered their efforts to control the situation. On the other hand, the Pokémon were blasting their way into the line of fire, taking down any humans they saw with what little abilities they can muster. An explosion shook the arena as a group of Pikachu summoned a large Thunderbolt attack towards their assailants. I can hear the crackle of lightning as it hit three men a few feet away, their cries of pain ended as they were blown to pieces.

Another explosion sounded as I saw a Voltorb hurl itself into a group of humans, then exploded, sending large chunks of flesh and body parts of people all around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small Teddiursa in the middle of the battlefield, its cries barely audible as the pandemonium continued to unfold. The tiny being, looking not even a year old, so little and so defenseless… It was screaming for someone to help it, yet everybody was too pre-occupied in trying to preserve their own lives. I urged myself to fly towards the Little Bear Pokémon hoping to save in from this chaos. But I cannot move an inch. It looked like my body was rooted in the air! As much as I willed my body to, I cannot move forward.

So I can only watch as a man moved closer to the Pokémon, aimed his gun at its head…and fired.

The little Pokémon dropped dead on the ground, the ever increasing pool of its blood tainted the hard earth. I gaped at the now vacant look on its eyes, still shiny with its tears…

I just stared at the scene, silently shaking my head. No…no…NO! This…this can't be! I turned my attention to Celebi, feeling as if my lungs were about to explode at the things I was seeing. I saw her scanning everything, trying hard herself to be composed, but it looked like she was at her breaking point.

"_Celebi…this…this is supposed to happen…?"_ I asked her, my telepathic voice cracked.

She nodded slowly, _"This is what I saw…"_ She said.

Something whizzed pass my form then, and saw Mewtwo, all bloodied and worn-out, defending himself as a fury of attacks was launched at him. As I looked at his assailant, my eyes widened. It was Zoron, though he too was beaten up badly, both looking as if they were about to collapse from exhaustion and blood loss. The murderous look they both showed was very much frightening, though not as much as the scene around me.

"_This is what I was talking to you about."_ Celebi commented looking wearily at the two Mewtwos.

I watched as their battle unfolded. Attack, defend, attack, defend. The roles changed between them constantly, and neither had the advantage over the other. They seemed to be very well matched, and evidently, they brought up more destruction in the arena. As some of their attacks missed, explosions would erupt from where their energy balls had landed. Unlucky were those who were blown away from such attacks, even Pokémon and human alike. I shouted for them to stop their battle, but it seemed my cries were audible for only me and Celebi. I looked at her for any explanation.

Seeing my confused look, she stated, _"We are not really here Mew. We are merely watching my vision, much alike as watching a recorded video. They cannot see us, feel us, or even see us. We are simply observers…"_

Reluctantly, I returned my gaze at the battle as it continued without end, feeling as if I was about to vomit. This is…this is not the future! This should not happen! It just…can't… Is this what the future held? I cannot even comprehend how something like this can happen. It was close to impossible! Yet at some twisted turn of events, it will lead to this. This chaos. This destruction.

I turned then to my fellow legendary, hoping to find an answer to my question, _"How the hell did this happen!"_ I asked her.

She looked at me sadly, shaking her head, _"I don't know Mew…I really don't…"_

Something caught my attention then. Shifting my attention at the far left side of the arena, I saw two beings hovering a few feet from the ground. They were clearly panicking, trying to find much needed protection from the whizzing bullets and attacks. As I concentrated on them, I saw their faces, and almost shouted at what I saw.

One of them was me.

And the creature beside it, who seemed to clung at my arms… was another Mew. And it was female. Although her fur was white and her stomach as well as her tail was gray, her physical features were about the same as that of me.

I stared at them in pure disbelief, feeling my heart beat faster and faster that it felt like it was about to burst. That cannot be! I knew I was the only Mew in existence. Yet how could there be another? And by some quirk of fate, she had me as company. How? My mind began to swirl at my overflowing emotions and questions, making me feel sick. Damn it! This is all too much!

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder, and Celebi floated in front of me, her expression that of fear and concern, _"Mew…Mew look at me."_ I did so, albeit slowly, _"This _can_ change. There is a possibility that this will not happen. So please, stay composed at what you are about to see. Can you do that Mew?"_

At first I stared at her, slowly absorbing her words. What could be more horrifying for me than what I had already seen in this…hell? But I already knew the answer.

My death.

I nodded silently, feeling her grip on my shoulders lighten and I shifted my gaze towards my other self. It looked like he was trying his best to maintain the shield in front of them as bullets and other attacks bounced of it. I seemed to be bleeding in my right arm, the red gash looked not as deep than what I had thought it would be. The female beside me looked far worse than me. Clutching her side to stop the flow of blood, she can do nothing to aid me in her condition. I winced as a sudden explosion echoed behind us and saw myself being blown away a few feet back.

As the dust settled, I composed myself, realizing that the female was thrown farther than me, and I scrambled towards her direction. Fortunately, the female Mew landed on the body of Miltank, preventing any kind of injuries. I cradled her face, evidently gladdened that she was alright. I seemed to care for the female Mew a lot… Then it felt as though silence had crossed the room, a single distinct gunshot echoed in my ears…

…And saw myself grow limp and I dropped to the ground.

I stared open-mouthed at what had happened before me…hearing the gunshot replay inside my head in an endless loop. I was shot! I looked desperately for the shooter, yet I cannot find him. Whether it was a random shot or purposely aimed it me, I did not know. I heard the female cried my name, yet I remained unresponsive, lying on the ground, my vital liquids spilling out with my life…

Suddenly, I found myself conscious in the real world. I opened my eyes and saw Celebi awoken as well. I gripped the branch with my paws and closed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed with horror and shock. I found myself unable to breathe. Oh god… I…I saw myself die…

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck, and saw Celebi as she encased me in a warm hug. I can feel her body as I trembled beneath her touch. Yet the simple act was enough to soothe me, my form slowly relaxing.

She spoke, _"I told you Mew, that may not happen. Please believe me when I say so…"_ But it sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself…

**()()()()()()()**

Death, it seemed, was a thing I had not feared of before. In reality, I thought that I would live my whole life span, seeing that it may be as long as a few millennia. Yet since I saw my own death, as gruesome as it was, it made me realize something…

Death is such a pain in the ass.

Feeling the crisp air as it ruffled my fur, I can think of nothing else but wonder at what date it will happen. I had not asked Celebi about that earlier, and now curious, I can't ponder on even a guess. Surely, though, it was not likely to happen soon. I have yet to meet this female Mew…

Contemplating on that, my thoughts drifted to her, raising so many questions that only her and time could answer. Could she be a clone? Could it be why Zoron had attacked me earlier was so that they could get a blood sample from and use it to create a clone from me? It was a possibility, and more often than not the cloning process will not be successful at the least. So there was a possibility that we won't be able to meet in the near future.

Somehow, the thought of that made me feel a bit remorseful, if not sad. I would be very intrigued if I were to meet another of my species. Yet I cannot say the same for Mewtwo though, remembering his fight with Zoron. No, it was far better if they were to remain unaware of each other.

But I would have to talk with Mewtwo about the vision. It concerns him to after all. And Celebi made it clear that it was far better if I were to tell it rather that her. I sighed then, felling pestered from my exhaustion.

What a turn of events my life had gotten into suddenly…


	3. Revealed

**Chapter 3**

_Mew's viewpoint_

_A few weeks later…_

Dusk, as it seemed in my point of view, was one of the most beautiful spectacles the world was bestowed upon. The sun dipped further into the dimming haze of a once bright and lucid horizon. The sea was now gleaming orange as the fiery rays of the sun touched it, reflecting its brilliance in tiny minute ripples. The sky's intense gleam was slowly becoming faint, melting into the deep blue that was surely followed by the comfortable darkness of the night. Though the dim was fast approaching, the clouds had yet to submit into the dark colors of evening, still retaining its shinning luster. The message this scenic view conveyed did not fully entered me, yet I could only enjoy every finely-tuned tinge of the contrasting colors it presented. It had been weeks since I had seen something as vivid as this… Turning away from the beautiful vista, I continued to make my way towards the city of Blackpool, where Mewtwo is said to reside. I cannot really understand why he would want to live inside a city populated by the creatures he despised. I would want to ask him that…

In no moment at all, the city came into view. As I inhaled a lungful of air, I can smell the smoky tinge of it, along with the unusually cold and minty scent of the winter fast approaching. Already the trees had shed its magnificent leaves, leaving it barren and exposed to the biting cold and blizzards that was sure to come. A light cover of snow had already settled, blanketing everything in its pallid wake. It seemed that surrounding the metropolis were undersized ranges of hills and cliffs, like a natural barrier protecting its inhabitants. Roads that connected the main highway looked like the crossword puzzles interconnecting with each other. Even at this height, I can hear the echo of man-made noises coming from every direction. The honk of car horns, the buzzing sound of construction sites, the never ending chorus of human conversations… yet I can sense that it was slowly diminishing, given the fact that night was imminent.

High concrete buildings were the first to capture my attention. Standing like elder sentinels, it appears to watch over every detail the city conveyed, every specks of life, every happenings…. To the right of this city was the ocean, now dotted with boats and commercial vessels either leaving or nearing the busy city. The lighthouse at the very edge of the cliff stood majestically, guiding the ships towards the active port.

Standing at the very tip of the tallest building, I took in the scene silently, being in complete awe at the humans' progress. I had remembered this place to be but a small village decades ago, reminiscing the simplicity of life here when technology was scarce. The people lived easy lives, not even contemplating the possibility of poverty that might plague their beautiful town. Yet industrialization continue to engrave itself into every form of human community there is, transforming it into something more modern and contemporary. Yet along with the satisfaction, unwanted effects were inevitable. Poverty, sickness, feuds and war… all these were the results of simple human pride and arrogance. And even though other humans do not realize it, money became one of their lives' necessities.

And all of these I had realized by just studying this one single town…

Turning my back at the now rising moon, I turned myself invisible, floating towards the city's main park. Landing softly on the grass, I had decided to change my form instead of searching the city for Mewtwo while invisible, albeit it being easier. I knew better than to raise any suspicion to humans. There would be utter chaos if they knew that I was present in their city!

Turning myself into a Pikachu, I trotted along the grassy surroundings, looking for any sign of Pokémon life. Though I saw some laid their eyes on me, they would immediately dismiss me as unimportant. A Psyduck by the small pond caught my attention, seeing him stare blankly at the frozen lake in front of him. I made my way closer to him, making sure that no humans were around. While I am able to change to any form of Pokémon I wish, I do not have the ability to speak in its language. So as I neared him, I asked in a telepathic voice, _"Hello there. Do you mind, may I ask you a question?"_

The Duck Pokémon pried his eyes away from the icy lake and regarded me with crazy eyes, and spoke in Pokémon language, "Sure! Ask awa- Wait a minute… did you just use telepathy?"

I nodded silently, hoping to keep my identity as discreet as possible. His eyes narrowed into slits, but fortunately, he decided to drop the subject, "Very well then. State your question."

"_Do you know a creature named Mewtwo, by any chance? I was told that he resided here, but I did not expect the city to be so big."_

Yet with much dismay, he shook his head, "Sorry. I don't know any Mewtwo." He said. "But it's better if you ask Brubarb over there. See that Noctowl? He knows _everything_ and _everyone_ in the city. By some good luck, you may find this Mewtwo. But I must warn you, He can be a bit…scary." He said, pointing to a tree a few yards from here.

I looked at the Noctowl that was perched on a branch near a marble fountain. I thanked the Psyduck and made my way towards the Owl Pokémon.

I stood at the base of the tree, looking intently at the Noctowl above me. He had not noticed my presence yet, for he was staring at the rising moon, his back facing me, his eyes slowly closed shut. He looked very much in peace, and I suddenly felt the urge to double-think my asking him. I did not want to disturb him in any way… Yet I really need to talk to Mewtwo now! Silently, but reluctantly, I asked, _"Excuse me, Brubarb? I am sorry to disturb you, but may I ask you a question?"_

The owl's eyes suddenly shot open and his head rotated towards his back, and only his head faced me. Seeing his yellow, intense eyes, fear suddenly crept within me then. He looked really scary for a Noctowl, I can tell you that. Summoning every bit of courage I can, I inched closer to the tree.

Quietly, he flew towards the ground near me, examining me with much caution. Then he spoke, "I had never seen a Pikachu use Telepathy before. Better yet, are you _even_ a Pikachu?" his voice sounded deep and ominous, carrying with them a tint of curiosity.

At first, I found it difficult to reply to his statements. Should I really tell this Pokémon, who was a complete stranger to me, my identity? It should not be best in the most part, yet eventually I replied, the words escaping from me before I had time to regret it, _"No, my species is not of a Pikachu. I am Mew, and I need to ask you something, are you acquainted with Mewtwo?"_ I asked.

He clearly did not look surprised or confused then what I had expected him to be, "Huh… so the great Mew appeared before me and is seeking Mewtwo… this is rather uncanny."

"_So you do know Mewtwo. May I know where he is?"_ I asked.

He replied, "He and I are friends. He lives in an abandoned apartment at the other side of town. I can guide you there if you want."

I smiled at this. Finally some progress…, _"Thank you very much."_

Then his expression changed to that of someone questioning, "But the reason why you want to see Mewtwo still bothers me. May I know why?" he asked.

I looked at him indifferently, _"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. It is not of your concern."_ I said, firmly dismissing the topic. I'm sure he would understand and chooses to leave it.

But it seemed he would have none of that.

"I can keep a secret, you know." He stated, his tone almost demanding.

"_I told you, I cannot say it to you. Please understand."_

He moved closer to me and glided one of his wings on top of my head, feeling his soft feathers stroke me. I immediately pried his wing away, feeing rather violated from his touch. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ I asked.

"Oh come now. You can tell me you little secret…"

I cannot help but feel annoyed by his infuriating insistence. I knew very well that I cannot tell anyone about my horrific demise, and Celebi made sure of that. And as much as I refrained myself from smacking this Noctowl for him to understand my point, his perseverance was too much, almost to the point where I had lost control.

"_By god, would you please just…!" _I held myself before I could scream something I would surely regret._ "Please, can you take me to Mewtwo _now_?"_ Fortunately, he took my near outburst as a sign if dismissal.

"All right, fine. I'll take you there now." But then he paused, studying my form once again, "But you might want to change form if you want to arrive there faster. Walking would take at least a few hours."

I nodded, fully realizing that flying there would definitely save more time. Scanning the area, I found no other creatures besides us. My secrecy, after all, is one of my top priorities. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, silently, I changed my form into a Pidgey, feeling the soft feel of feathers on my form, receiving an astonished look from Brubarb as I completed my transformation. "Well, that certainly is…something." He said.

I looked at him wryly, feeling rather intrigued by his reaction, _"Not much regard my transformations like yours."_

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

I just shook my head, firmly dismissing the subject. We are wasting time here! _"Can we go now please? I desperately need to talk to Mewtwo."_

He nodded, facing away from me, and flew towards the evening sky, with me following him from swiftly from behind. Trying to keep my wings in a steady pace, I can feel the slight wind ruffled my now downy brown and cream colored fur. I can smell the slight fragrance of berries and mint in the evening air, even though leaves and berries were scarce during this time of the year. Even if there were, they would surely face the biting wrath of the harsh winter temperatures. The blizzards were the worst, and I speak of experience. Looking forward, a saw Brubarb a few feet in front of me. A though suddenly occurred to me then, making me ask,

"_Brubarb, how did you and Mewtwo meet?"_

Silence followed my words before he replied, not paying a glance at me, "He saved my life once, when a group of Fearows had attacked me."

I cocked an eyebrow, _"Wait, did you say he _saved_ you?"_ I said.

He nodded, "Yes. I had not known I had crossed their territory, and in turn, I was beaten to the point where I was barely conscious. Then he came. And saw me there, almost dead. At first he disregarded me with those cold, amethyst eyes of his. But he soon brought me inside his den, and nurtured me back to health. So now I owed him my life. He said that it was completely unnecessary, and an utter waste of pride, yet I opposed his belief. So he has me as his courier, feeding him information and happenings around the city."

I grew silent at this, absorbing his every word. Contemplating on those, I just cannot comprehend how Mewtwo had suddenly changed. During his dark, early years, all he wanted was to annihilate everything. You know…the mass genocide thing… yet now he had changed into a creature that healed. I almost laughed at the irony of it! The once powerful, ruthless being that wanted to destroy the world, whom I had fought against, was now a healer hiding in a city populated by the creatures he surely despised.

If I were to tell him this genuine truth, he would surely kill me.

I just giggled at this. He can blast me all he wants, but I would die a happy cat knowing my clone had become a softie. Brubarb glanced at me, seeing my expression. He opened his beak to ask what had suddenly pleased me, but decided not to. He just flew silently, not minding me in the least. I was thankful for this. At least he had stopped asking me unnecessary questions…

As we continue to fly towards Mewtwo's home, my attention was diverted to the sound of grinding tires and the clang of metals colliding. Glancing down, I saw two vehicles had erupted to flames, their respective drivers scrambling out of their now burning cars. Even up here the putrid smell of blazing gasoline and burning rubber has invaded my nose, making me feel like I wanted to suddenly gag. Then the crumpled vehicle imploded into a more violent inferno, possibly caused by their rather large, and full, gas tanks. The people near the area had started to panic, other cars trying desperately to avoid the smoldering blaze.

"_Should we help, Brubarb? The situation seemed dire enough down there…"_ I asked my companion, not taking my eyes off the fire as it illuminated the surrounding buildings in a blistering orange glow.

"There is no need, Mew. The humans can take care of themselves. They are more dominant that way…" He stated matter-of-factly.

I sighed, _"I guess."_

Though moments later, the piercing wail of fire truck sirens reached my ears, nearing the blazing chaos. Now fully convinced that my help would no longer be needed, I pried my eyes of the scene as we continued on.

As we flew towards the evening sky, the buildings in the area that we were now in seemed to be abandoned, save a few that were at the edge of the vicinity. As we neared a particular building, I take its appearance quietly. Paint that appeared to be peeling off, small chunks of concrete missing from the ashen walls, windows that were surprisingly intact, the pungent odor of old construction and frail wooden boxes filled the air, as well as the small tang of mint, musk and sweat. Yes, I remember all too clearly. The latter were definitely the scent of Mewtwo. My sudden sense of dread and anticipation had rendered most of my senses more acute and powerful than before, and a felt the energizing surge of fight-flight response, making my body sweat and tremble slightly.

We entered one of the windows silently, landing on the grimy tiled floor of the structure. Even with my acute vision, I could barely perceive a thing around me. Tiny beams of moonlight were our only means of brightness, and even those were not enough. I created a ball of energy upon my small paw, seeing the whole room being illuminated by a soft purple glow. It seemed that the room was forgotten by time itself, almost everything seemed to be rotting inside. The furniture, the television whose pitch black screen appeared to be blasted to pieces, the bookshelf creaking in the slightest vibrations, the books within them crumbling to dust… I wondered then how long had this place been oblivious to any eyes…

"_This is where Mewtwo resided? I had thought it would be more…lively…"_ I asked, receiving an amused glance from Brubarb.

"This is but a room that he decided to be left untouched. His hideout is at the attic."

Cautiously, we continued towards a hallway, seeing the alabaster walls coated with dust and webs. On the wall separating two rooms was a picture frame nailed still, the image incomprehensible from the filth. Out of my childish curiosity, I glazed a paw upon the glass frame, wiping the dust away, and saw five painted faces of humans staring back at me. They must be the family that owned this house very long ago… The older man on the far left side must be the father. He wore this long gray shirt and simple jeans, intelligence gleaming in his black eyes. At the other end was the mother, who seemed to be in her early thirties, dressed in fine silk of yellow and orange. Beside each parent stood their two daughters, looking very much alike to each other, both wearing electric blue dresses that seemed unbefitting to either of them. In the middle stood a young boy, the couple's only son, dressed in fine black, his brown hair styled back. Though as I looked closely enough, the boy was the spitting image of his mother. Only his black, sharp eyes were inherited from his father. Something about this boy seemed oddly familiar to me, yet I do not know why. I had never seen him before, had I? Sitting beside this boy was a small Meowth, looking not even a month old, pawing at black shoes. Exploring the frame with my paw, a date seemed to be engraved in white ink at the bottom-left part of the framework. It said "1955". Looking around, other pictures were present still, on shelves, on tables, the walls, even behind the cupboard behind the stairs. Yet that was the only family picture there is. The others were individual images of the family members, except for the young boy. It seemed that there was no other picture of him anywhere, and his identity was not mentioned in the picture as well. Shifting my head around, I saw Brubarb staring vacantly at the picture.

"_Brubarb, do you know who this boy is?"_ I asked, pointing at the aged painting.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Yet the tone of his voice dismissed the subject instantly, the reason behind it unknown to me. He flew towards the ashen stairs, urging me to follow him. I did so, though feeling a bit unsettled, "Mewtwo is upstairs, and being a nocturnal Pokémon that he is, he might already be awake by now." He said.

As it seemed, there was light pouring out of the edges of the door that separated us from the attic. Mutely, Brubarb and I entered slowly, hearing the wooden door creaked with minimal sound. Upon entering, I winced at the sudden light that invaded my eyes, it being blinding after spending a long time in dark areas. Placing a paw above my eyes, I looked around the room. Needless to say, Mewtwo had outdone himself, but it was not surprising at all. The room was relatively small, being only meters wide. There was a small human bed on the left corner, the covers of it ruffled yet clean. A desk stood at the right side, contained in them various books and reading materials. At the middle of the small desk was a computer, the screen flashing in different screensavers. A small fan stood beside the bed, still rotating with a soft blow. By the far end of the room was a small window overlooking the city. As I neared the casement, I could see the dimming lights of the city. The metropolis, it appeared, was beginning to quiet down, unlike the previous town I had resided in, where nighttime is when the revelry was at its peak. As I pried my gaze off the scene, my eyes landed on a small picture frame nailed on the brown walls. The image was of a little girl, about five to eight years in age. Innocence and purity glistened in her aqua blue eyes, her face etched with a wide, joyful grin. Her dark black hair flowed towards her back, making her look even more cute than beautiful.

I stared at the picture quizzically, trying to decipher her identity. Who could this girl be? I had not known Mewtwo to be attached to any humans… well, maybe to Giovanni, and his creator, Dr. Fuji, but other than those people, he remained in the dark to most people. So who could she be? I had not seen her picture downstairs, therefore eliminating the fact that she had become a residence of this home. Could she have befriended Mewtwo?

"_You knew better than to bring visitors inside my residence without my consent, Brubarb."_ A telepathic voice sounded. The deep, masculine tone was very much familiar to me than I had almost yelped in recognition.

Swerving my head towards the source of the words, my eyes landed on a tall, humanoid figure, standing on the doorway, looking at me intently with patience… and annoyance. His pure amethyst eyes were filled with aptitude, and I can't help but stare at Mewtwo with resolve.

"I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but he insisted on talking to you at once, so I brought him here in short notice." Brubarb said, "I hope you understand. And by the way, this Pidgey is actually…"

"_I know who he is…" _He said firmly, his eyes boring into mine.

I remained staring at him, not moving an inch, _"It has been a long time, Mewtwo."_

"_Likewise…"_ he replied. Silence followed those words, making the atmosphere around us almost choking.

Finally after a few uncomfortable moments, I turned to Brubarb, _"Can you give us a few minutes Brubarb? I need to talk to him privately."_

Thankfully, Brubarb nodded slowly, and left the room in a wing's beat. Mewtwo closed the door slowly and sat on the bed, looking at me with now questioning eyes. _"You can switch back into your original form. In that way, conversing with you would not be as uncomfortable as it is now."_

Regarding those words, I returned into my feline form, not even realizing how much I had missed my tail. Silence fell yet again after my transformation, both of us expecting the other to start the conversation, staring unrelentingly at each other. In reality, I had never thought that talking to him again would happen in the near future, so I had little knowledge on how to converse with him. Fortunately, he provided the spark needed…

"_I understand that you despise talking to me like so, and believe me that feeling is mutual, so if I would just inquire, what had forced the great Mew to come to me?" _He asked.

"_I have something to discuss to you, something that concerns us both."_ I said.

"_And what would this be?"_ He asked.

I inhaled a deep lungful of air before replying, _"Celebi came to me not too long ago, and she was deeply troubled about something. She said that she had a vision, of both of us."_

This raised some suspicion in Mewtwo's part, _"A vision? Of what exactly?"_

Cautiously, I made my way beside him, sitting on the bed unenthusiastically, _"I asked her if she could show me her visions, and she did, but… it left me utterly horrified and shocked at the end."_

Even though he tried to hide it, I can discern the concerned look on his face as he listened to me. I smiled lightly at this, in turn receiving a confused look from my clone, _"What amused you all of a sudden?"_ He asked.

"_It's just that you had changed a lot since we had last met, Mewtwo, even if you try to deny it. I cannot help but feel a bit happy at that."_

And deny he did, _"What? What are you talking about? I had not changed in _any_ way Mew, and will not in the near future! You are very mistaken…"_

"_Perhaps… but that is not the reason why I'm here."_

"_You had said that what she had presented to you left you shocked and horrified. May I know what this vision is about?"_ He asked.

I closed my eyes, not liking the idea of remembering the vision at all. Even after a few weeks had passed, I had nightmares about it, haunting me vividly in my dreams. Yet telling him was more important than what I was feeling. So pushing my thoughts aside, I told him,

"_She… she showed me my death, Mewtwo."_

He seemed to be taken aback at what I had said, _"Your…your death?" _He stammered.

"_Yes, his death Mewtwo." _A voice sounded beside us, it being all too familiar to me. Looking at our right, we saw a small green figure standing there, smirking childishly at us. My head suddenly swirled in confusion… what is _she_ doing here?

"_Celebi? What are you doing here?"_ I asked the Time Travel Pokémon.

To my surprise, she disregarded me and flew straight to Mewtwo, _"I assume this is the first time we have met?"_ She asked, holding out a paw.

Mewtwo nodded slowly, not feeling surprised by her presence at all, shaking her hands, _"So it seemed…"_

"_I can't say that this does not surprise me. I was told by someone that your attitude is vicious and rash, but now I found it hard to believe."_ She said, paying a slight glancing at me with accusing eyes.

"_Oh, is that so?"_ His voice carried a tinge of anger.

My eyes flared in annoyance, _"Alright, alright… just let it go please? And what are you even doing here Celebi? I thought I was the one to explain things to him."_

She replied, _"I did, but it would hinder my chance of meeting him, because he rather intrigued me."_

"_And would someone tell me what is the point of your' visits here? And what about Mew's death?"_ Mewtwo asked, now completely annoyed that he was very much oblivious to the whole situation.

"_I think it would be best if I were to show you, Mewtwo."_ She then turned to me, evidently asking my approval for her to show him the visions. I can't help but feel a bit valued in this simple act. She really did respect me in every way. Nodding slightly, she continued…

"_This will only take a second. Just relax yourself… steady your breathing… and let me do the rest." _She said. I saw Mewtwo's figure slackening, and suddenly he became limp, and slumped at the wall behind him. Celebi too became flaccid, yet she remained floating in mid-air.

Well there was nothing much to do here but wait for them to awaken. I can only guess what Mewtwo's reaction might be after he rouses… I then hovered close towards the picture of the little girl, still trying to comprehend who she was…

**()()()()()()()**

_A few minutes later…_

_Mew's viewpoint_

I suddenly felt Mewtwo began to stir awake, seeing his body jerk and become coated with sweat. I can feel his aura spiked in different emotions. Alarmed being the main one, yet he soon forced his emotions to normal. Celebi came to life as well, she remained indifferent, yet troubled al the same.

"_That was rather… disturbing."_ He stated, holding his head. _"I had thought that I was the only Mewtwo there is, but only now that I realized that I am very mistaken."_

He then faced me, seeing him give me a sad yet irritated look _"Dying in the hands of humans, if I may say so, is rather pathetic, Mew."_ He stated.

Pathetic? After seeing my demise, THAT is what he thinks? This is another reason why I hate Mewtwo… He can infuriate someone by the simplest of words. And the irritating smug look on his face made my mood much worse… _"You're such an asshole, Mewtwo…"_ I cursed, giving him a sharp glare.

Yet instead of becoming angered, which I though his initial reaction would be, he just snickered, _"I guess I am not the only one whose attitude had changed, Mew."_

I stuck my tongue out at him, _"Oh shut up!"_

"_Would you two _children_ keep quiet for a second? This is why I hate Legendary reunions…"_ Celebi suddenly shouted, giving us an exasperated look.

I sighed, _"All right…"_

"_I am not a child!" _Mewtwo shouted.

Celebi disregarded Mewtwo, _"What we need to talk about now are those humans in the vision. Any idea who they are?"_ She asked?

Mewtwo sighed, deciding to ignore Celebi's comment, _"They did not seem to be Team Rocket, or any of Giovanni's subordinates. And it was rather impossible for them to create another Mewtwo, since I had erased their memories of me." _Mewtwo said.

"_The other organizations linked to Team Rocket are also out of the picture. I had checked on them a few weeks back, and nothing seemed to be suspicious…"_ Celebi stated.

"_Wait…"_ I said, receiving questioning looks from both of them, _"A few weeks ago, before the day before Celebi showed me the vision, I was attacked by the Mewtwo you saw in the vision. He said his name was Zoron, and he came from an organization called _NIEC_. Do you know any institute by that name?"_

Both of them shook their head, much to my dismay. Yet Mewtwo suddenly got up and went to his computer, _"I may be able to search of it though. It may be possible…"_ Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo brought up search engines and delved on the ever reliable World Wide Web. In my opinion, the Internet might be their greatest creation yet when concerning technology. It helped me a lot of times before in my travels, of course with human aid… though some humans have a _naughtier _way of using such… After a few grueling seconds, Mewtwo smirked in triumph, _"Here it is…"_ He said.

It seemed that NIEC was an abbreviation for 'National Institute for Experimentation and Cloning', established for the sole reason of augmenting and expanding the field of genetics and chemistry. Created twenty years ago, it was regarded as one of the most exquisite and first-class science institutes in the region, or preferable the whole world, yet most of its project had remained a secret, unknown to most. Suspicious enough as it is, one of its known creations had wrecked havoc during its presentation, killing almost a dozen people. Yet no charges were made…

Weird…

"_Well, that explains the other Pokémon we saw in the vision, as well as your clones. But the reason behind it, we still don't know." Celebi said._

"_We are bound to know in the near future, yet for know we can only speculate. I would try to find more about NIEC and their projects. Hacking into their computer database would be easy. As for you two, what are you gonna do?"_ He said, casting inquiring glances at us.

"_I'll double check the other organizations to make sure they don't have any ties between them and NIEC. If they have, well… let's just hope there are none."_ Celebi said.

Then they both turned to me, looking at me suspiciously, _"Well?"_ Mewtwo asked.

In reality, I have no idea on what I'm going to do. It was not like I am a computer expert and help Mewtwo in hacking into their computers, and going into NIEC base was suicide. So what do I do?

"_I don't know."_ I said.

Celebi seemed to ponder on something for a moment before replying, _"You could stay here with Mewtwo."_

I let the words sink in, _"WHAT?"_ I shouted.

"_I would _not_ have Mew reside here. This is my sanctuary, and I would not share it with anybody, especially with other legendary. He will not stay here…"_ Mewtwo stated, giving her a steely glare.

For the first time ever, I concur with his words, _"Damn right I won't."_

Celebi gave us irritated and vicious glances,_ "Be realistic, you two. NIEC had already attacked Mew once, and who knows what would happen if that were to occur again. We cannot risk him being caught. You know what it is like to be in a human lab Mewtwo. Being tested, used, regarded as a 'thing', not as a Pokémon…"_ Celebi said, looking a Mewtwo for any reactions.

Mewtwo shut his eyes, as if his memories came flooding back to him, reminiscing on how Giovanni had used him as a weapon and a means of profit. Seeing his pained look, I can't help but feel sorry for him, even if his reaction when he realized when he was treated as such was to kill the ones who had brought him into this world.

Eventually, he sighed, _"Fine…"_

Celebi turned her attention to me, _"Mew?"_

I do not have much of a choice, do I? _"Oh all right. But I would not sleep in the same quarters with him!"_

"_Certainly not!"_ Mewtwo agreed.

Taking this as signs of consent, she nodded and faced the window, _"I must be going now. I am not likely to return in a few months. There are institutes in other regions, and I would have to check them all just to make sure."_ Then she faced us, warning gleamed in her eyes, _"You two better behave, or I'll have to kick both of your furry asses when I get back."_

I just snickered at that, _"Fine then_ mom_…"_

But Mewtwo have a different reaction, _"I do not like being treated as a child, Celebi. Show some decent respect, or you'll regret it…"_ he said, standing up and looking viciously at Celebi.

I was shocked at his sudden reaction. _"Calm down Mewtwo. She does not mean that."_ I said, trying to calm him down.

Celebi stared back at Mewtwo with unrelenting eyes, the atmosphere becoming almost bitter from the aura both of them are emanating from. Mewtwo then formed a Shadow ball on his palm, preparing to fire it at Celebi.

"_Stop it, you two!"_ I shouted. _"Celebi, it's better of you to go. Now."_

Celebi gave one last look at Mewtwo before disappearing into the night, leaving me and a steaming Mewtwo alone. He then looked at me, _"She is more infuriating than you had ever been, did you know? I cannot stand being treated like a child and being forced what to do. I am an almighty creature and I go by my own terms!"_

"_I'm sure you are…"_ I said sarcastically, _"Just don't let her get to you, Mewtwo."_

He sighed, _"Fine…"_

My eyes suddenly landed on the image of the girl on Mewtwo's wall. Who exactly was she? I had not seen her face before, and I can tell she was rather precious to Mewtwo. A sudden curiosity surged into me then…

"_Mewtwo, who is that girl?"_ I asked, pointing at the picture.

His eyes darted to her image, and I can distinctly see him soften from his angered reaction earlier. His aura suddenly changed to sadness, and I began to wonder, what did this girl; a small innocent girl did to make Mewtwo delve in such sad emotions?

"_Her name is Amber…"_ He stated sadly.

I raised an eyebrow, _"Amber?"_ I had never heard of her.

"_Just… do not, okay? Reminiscing would prove rather pointless for me. Just let it go, Mew."_

I looked at him sadly as he began to rise. What did Amber do to him to make him feel this miserable? I would have to ask him when the time is appropriate. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me…

"_Mewtwo, downstairs I saw a picture of a family, who was probably the owner of this house. There was this young boy that seemed familiar to me, yet I cannot discern who he is. He seemed to be the only son of the couple. Do you know him?"_

He then replied, not looking at me, _"Is it not evident to you Mew? His brown hair, the black eyes, his wicked, steely expression, and the small Meowth on his feet… His family was the owner of this house. I cannot even believe how such a smart, young child became the leader of Team Rocket."_

My eyes widened in understanding, _"You mean… that boy is… this house belonged to… Giovanni?"_

He nodded, proceeding to the door, _"But, if you knew this house belonged to him, why didn't you leave?"_ I asked.

He shook his shoulders slightly, _"I just…felt that I did not want to leave this place. Anyway, I'm going to prepare a room for you. Just remain here until I get back."_

With that he closed the door with a slam, leaving me alone in his brightly lit room in confusion. There are so many things I had yet to learn about Mewtwo, and realizing that, I cannot help but feel more attached to him than before, even if I tried to deny it. With nothing to do, I proceeded to the window overlooking the city, contemplating on what had happened today. A lot of things had been revealed, and it was only a matter of time when Celebi's vision become a reality. Yet I would have to meet this other Mew first. Maybe, somewhere out there, she is already alive…


	4. Development

**Honestly, I really tried, but I can't get this chapter past two thousand words, so I apologize for the... shortness of it. School is about to start, so you would have to wait a bit longer for updates. Again I apologize... I'll try to put time in writing as much as I can :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dull and tedious, the room was, as expected from a laboratory. Even when left untouched for a few days, the room was clean as ever. With a flick of the switch, the whole room was illuminated by a bright glow, the lights slowly reaching its full wattage. Dr. John Jao entered slowly, accepting the fact that he was the only one inside the dismal room. The smell of antiseptic, which this room reeked of, invaded his nose, it being rather welcoming for him. His long white lab coat, barely touching the tiled floor, swayed as he moved slowly towards his desk. Turning on his computer, he sat down groggily, the lack of sleep still evident in his tired eyes.

He turned his gaze towards the large tank container at the far side of the room. The blue liquid inside these tanks casted an eerie azure glow inside the room, reflecting from the white-colored tiled floor that now looked electric blue. Still indiscernible were the two beings that were slowly growing inside it. Soon though, they would form into two all powerful creatures.

Soon…

After the computer finally booted up, he began to type…

**()()()()()()()**

**Experiment #045 (The Mew Project)**

**Entry 001; Dr. John Jao**

It had been a few days since the experiment began. So far, everything seemed to be going according to plan. The two beings were stillimperceptible, seeing as they are but a few cells. Maybe after a few months though, they would reach full maturity, though I was not certain on the exact date. It was too early to tell.

In reality, I was surprised that the blood specimen I got from the boss was that of Mew. And he wants us to get two clones from it. Dangerous as it seemed, we were also asked to enhance one of the clone's psychic abilities tenfold, making it a fundamental fighting being. I already said to him that it was far too dangerous for a Pokémon to have this kind of power bestowed upon it, considering that they may become rogue. And the reason why he wanted only one of the clone's powers to be enhanced was unknown to me. But he insisted, so I have no other choice.

I just hope that I don't regret the decision in continuing this project in the near future…

**Experiment #045 (The Mew Project)**

**Entry 002; Dr. John Jao**

A few weeks had passed, and still nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The "Pokémon" still continued to grow inside the tanks, now being visible to the naked eye. Sooner or later though, after they both reach a certain size, they would be separated. Both would be placed in their own personal tanks. In theory, this will ensure the balance and quantity of the nutrients they necessitate, and defects were not likely to happen when a procedure like this was used. But for now, seeing as their size is slightly larger than a pinhead, they will share what nutrients that are present in the liquid.

I was just glad that the boss did not wish to rush us, for he knew that mistakes were unavoidable if we were to speed up the experiment in any degree. That is good news in my team's part. And to add to that, it seemed that the boss had raised me and my team's salary, much to our surprise. It was really unexpected in his part, for we had known our boss to be very self-centered and egotistical. Yet since the experiment started, and seeing that the clones were healthy, he had been in a good mood lately. Yet I wish I could say the same for his Pokémon, Zoron. He seemed pretty anxious about something, and it was completely out of character for him. We could only ponder on this…

For now, we will continue to watch the beings as they near their next stage in development…

**Experiment #045 (The Mew Project)**

**Entry 003; Dr. Yumiko Kawasaki**

The doctor called in sick today, so for now I would be taking over the experiment, being his secretary and all. Now in separate tanks, the beings continue to mature, both being the size of a human palm. Some facial features were beginning to appear on the creatures: The eyes, its color still undetectable for eyelids had already developed, a small bump which seemed to be a nose, no mouth was present yet, but it will soon appear, and the limbs were yet to form.

They both seemed to have shared a generous amount of nutrients from their time together in a single tank. Their organs were beginning to form. No visible infirmity was present. The heart and brain, on the other hand, was already near in their final stage in development. Why this was, I did not know. I had informed the doctor about this already, who in turn notified the boss.

Other than those findings, things were going smoothly. I hope it continue to do so. A mistake on my part won't be pleasant at all. For now, we will continue to monitor them…

**Experiment #045 (The Mew Project)**

**Entry 004; Dr. John Jao**

Something weird had happened. The creatures seemed to "sense" our presence inside the room. How this is possible, it did not know. They appear to sense our aura (a type of psychic energy that was believed to be intertwined with a living thing's life force, save plants), and therefore casted their own. We scientists, who naturally should not be able to sense such energies, can feel it emanating from them.

It was a rather uncanny feeling.

We have already informed the boss about this. He only nodded and let us continue our work. He took it as a sign development in the creatures' part, something we hadn't expected. But nonetheless agreed on. We only concluded that they were trying to learn their surroundings while still in the state of developing. This was a really surprising discovery on their part. The Mew species was really something to be awed about.

The auras emanating from the creature seemed to be, as someone would put it, a "happy" kind of aura. Something typical for a Mew. They seemed to be cheerful in the most part, but I have no doubt they would fear us after they awaken, and definitely after the things they must endure…

**Experiment #045 (The Mew Project)**

**Entry 005; Dr. John Jao**

It seemed we have made an interesting discovery. As one would know, the gender of the clone would be the same as that of the original creature. For some unknown reason, one of the clones seemed to be female, and we did not know why that was. We had already eliminated sudden mutation of genes through the liquid and possible changes brought by the nutrients they were receiving. Contamination and radiation of any kind is also out of the question. I guess only time would tell…

Yet what unnerved me the most was that the clone whose powers were amplified was that of the male, leaving the female with ordinary psychic powers less powerful than Mew's. I am beginning to fear for her now that we know she would be very much vulnerable. Though her brother is there to protect him, if he ever considers her as his sister, there are far more dangerous things here in NIEC, things that even both of them cannot handle…

Now nearing full maturity, we can tell the difference between both creatures in matter of their gender. The male clone seemed to have a more rigid psyche. His fur was a dark shade of gray, and his stomach as well as his tail was pure black. His eyes were yet to open, but other than that, he seemed to be in perfect condition. In our own pleasure, we have given the male a name: Yue, which seemed to be a decent name.

The female, on the other hand, which we named Eve, had a more slender feminine body, though a bit smaller and softer than that of the male. She had well-toned muscles, delicate looking limbs and tail, which was a light shade of gray. The rest of her fur was pale white, seemingly to glow as the lights touched it.

Why the color of their fur were such were beyond me. I had known that there was only one color of Mew's fur that encased his body, a shade of light pink. The color of their fur resembles more of Mewtwo's, wherein the color of the stomach and tail differ from the rest of its body. I cannot even guess the reason behind it, yet we will continue studying their anatomy.

All in all, they were perfectly healthy creatures. Albeit so far, only physically. We would have to wait until they have awakened to see the extent of their psychic powers. Which was the whole basis of this experiment. If somehow, they are incapable of using their abilities, or have large gaps in their powers, we will undoubtedly be asked to dispose of these creatures. I just hope that will not happen. We had put our minds and hearts in this experiment, and as much as we deny it, we had grown quite fond of the Mews. I just hope those feelings were returned after they wake up…

But for now, we can only wait until such happens…

**()()()()()()()**

With the experiment almost finished, the scientists had started making preparations for their awakening. They were expecting for the clones to awake in a matter of a few weeks, yet they had already shown signs of stirring. The scientists commented that it was way too early for them to show such signs. But nonetheless followed the protocol to the letter, so mistakes were not likely to happen.

They would have to get blood samples from them after they awaken to ensure that bodily functions were normal, and to see if there was no sign of any terminal illness or disorders. They did not know if the Mews would react negatively if it were to happen, yet they would have to convince them that they mean to harm. They can only hope that the clones were understanding creatures.

As Dr. Jao prepared the syringes for the test, a startled cry escaped his secretary, making him look at her direction. With a startled look on her face she pointed to one of the tanks, and saw that one of the clones had opened its eyes….


	5. Awaken in Hell

**Chapter 5**

_Yue's viewpoint_

Slowly, I let my eyelids flutter open, feeling rather drowsy from my awakening. Before I could even comprehend a single picture, it felt as though I was floating. As I gaze what was in front of me, I could see the blurred figures of what seemed to be humans, scurrying around like a lost group of Psyducks. I seemed to be floating inside some sort of blue liquid. It was not warm, though the coldness was much welcome. My senses seemed to suddenly flare alive, noting me that I was now truly awake. As bubbles brushed my skin, I restrained a giggle at the ticklish sensation. I turned my head to the left, yet with unbearable slowness caused by the thick liquid, and there, inside the blurred image of another tank, was my sister.

We had been talking privately through telepathy for a few weeks now, and we understood our different personalities as siblings would. She, like so many of the Pokémon I had conversed with within my dreamscape, was rather fascinated with the world whereas humans populated it. It gave her a sense of childish curiosity found in almost every child, weather Pokémon or human, it did not matter. Apart from that, before we were even truly awake, we had spent some time studying our surroundings through our psychic imagery. The extra-sensory ability allows us to see the environment around us without the use of our eyes, or even when we are in the depths of the unconscious. It was very much handy. For the most part, we both knew what the room looked like, as well as the scientists' physical features. We deeply enjoyed ourselves in these unconscious endeavors. She was bright, fun, and caring altogether, and she seem to like and care for me, and I can't help but feel the same way for her.

Looking at her, seeing her lithe form, she had not moved yet, still unaware of the chaos that was unfolding outside the tank.

It seemed that my sister has yet to rouse, so I tried to stir her, _"Sister, it is time to awaken."_

Yet I was only answered in silence, so I tried again, _"Sister, the scientists are growing restless. It's time to rouse…"_

I saw her as her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing for the first time the color of her eyes. Glinting silver. The color whereas much things were considered very valuable by humans. It looked as if it was gleaming as light invaded her irises, a reflector of one's soul if one dares to look upon it. It was befitting actually. She glanced at me and gave me a tiny smile, barely comprehendible since the liquid surrounding us made our vision a bit fuzzy, then she gazed at the scene in front of her, slowly taking in the situation.

She then looked at my direction, her brow raised on confusion, _"Why are the humans so frantic?"_ She asked. Her voice had a soothing edge to it, almost capable of calming one's frenzied emotions.

I gave her a slight shake of my head, _"I don't quite understand either."_ I replied.

"_They appear like the lost group of Psyducks we saw in our dream!"_ She said, chuckling telepathically.

I laughed with her, _"Exactly! That was my first impression of them as well."_

When we were still within our dreamscape, for some reason my sister and I shared the same dreams, though not always, but frequently. I did not know if that was caused by us being twins of the same species, or if that was just a mere coincidence, yet we cared less for the reason of deeply enjoying ourselves.

And with that the thick liquid inside the tanks began to slowly deplete, with both of our forms being dragged along, nearing the metal bottom. I shook some of the fluids off my fur. As soon as my feet touched the cold base, my feet buckled and I fell on my hands. I was yet to get used to standing on my own two feet, so the feeling was rather foreign for me. Yet it was not like I need to use me feet all the time.

Slowly, I lifted myself off the ground using my psychic powers, receiving shocked gasps from the now still humans. At this I silently chuckled to myself. I had thought that as human scientists, they knew we were capable of flight through psychic abilities. Yet how come they were gaping at us as though they had seen a specter? Maybe they are yet oblivious about our capabilities…

The glass tank was suddenly lifted from the ground, allowing both my sister and I to finally be free from the container. Hovering silently, I felt the biting cold of the laboratory room on my fur like freezing hands dragging along my form. Inhaling slightly, I can almost taste the astringent aroma of antiseptic as it traveled to my tongue and throat. I saw my sister fly near me, her face a confused expression. Like her, I was not familiar with flying yet. So I began doing swirls in the air, feeling quite vitalized from the sudden feeling of vigor caused by flight. It was such a wondrous feeling. My sister seemed to enjoy it to, seeing as she did twirls midair. At one time during my sleep, I had dreamed that I was flying above this picturesque waterfall, feeling the crisp air as it ruffled my fur. But only now did I realize how amazing it really felt in real life.

"Umm, would you mind to come down, Yue?" A voice suddenly asked.

I looked down and saw a man, his tired black eyes looking at us, not wide-eyed as were the others. He had short wavy hair that was combed in a formal manner, his light tanned skin not absent of blemish that scattered on his face. His back was hunched, probably because of the time he spent studying and researching on a computer. He did not seem to be any threat, despite his seemingly old age, so I hovered closer to him.

"_Yue? Is that what I go by?"_ I asked the man, tilting my head slightly to the right. He seemed to be taken aback at my telepathic voice, clearly surprised that I had even replied to his statement earlier. The others were also dumb-founded at my words, save a woman at the far end of the room who was squealing at how cute I was.

I silently giggled at this.

The man struggled to find composure, then answered, "Y…yes, that is your name young one. We have also given your sister one. We call her Eve."

As if on cue, my sister hovered next to me, her face etched with playfulness, _"Eve…that name seemed befitting."_ She nodded…

* * *

_Eve's viewpoint_

The feeling of finally waking was just… awe inspiring. During some of my dreams, whereas me and my brother was flying through some thick mountain range overlooking the wondrous valley, not devoid by Pokémon and time themselves, I had learned the basic concepts of life. The simple rules of nature, importance if survival, being curious of their own existence, even the slight chance of conversing with Pokémon I had experienced there. The concepts of death, birth, mates, and the order of things I had comprehended without much difficulty.

But seeing that I had woken inside a lab, evidently reared by the humans in front of us, reality turning everything into perspective, it felt good that you already have knowledge about such things and that you are ready to indulge on what the living world has to offer, not like the dreamscape I was usually in, which I might say I would surely miss. I even felt grateful for the scientists for giving me a name. Eve… it meant life, did it not? It fits me perfectly, if I may say so.

Suddenly curious, I asked the scientist at what he goes by. He gave me a nervous look, something I couldn't quite understand, but he answered, "My name is Dr. John Jao, the head of the team who had created both of you."

I flexed in confusion, not really understanding. Created us? We were but of their creation? Well that would explain the large tank that my brother and I were contained in upon our awakening. Looking at Yue, was slowly absorbing this as well, and was curious as I was. I would have to ask them then why we were brought up to existence.

Though I would have to mull over that later. For now, I could just indulge in the wonders of finally waking up after months of dreaming and conversing with my brother. In reality, he rather intrigued me in many ways, and that feeling is mutual between us, yet I can conclude that he really does care for me. Being my brother, I can feel that I was loved by someone, by him, and that feeling was just…wonderful. And I can say that I loved him back. Shifting my gaze towards him, he was doing somersaults in the air, feeling his aura radiating with happiness. He seemed to enjoy being awake as much as I do, and without realizing it, I suppressed a small chuckle.

Noticing my expression, he hovered closer to me, his face a questioning yet pleased look, _"What amused you all of a sudden, Eve?"_ He asked.

I smiled, _"Oh nothing."_

Dr. Jao then spoke up, "I… I think it is best if both of you come down here at once. He would be arriving any moment now, and it's better if you follow my instructions. It would not be… pleasant if you were to anger him."

I looked at him in question, _"Anger whom?"_

A sudden jolt of unpleasantness surged through my body, making the fur on my back bristle. I saw my brother did the same thing, his senses going alert. Looking at his pure black irises, we knew that we had sensed that something, or _someone_ was amiss. And it did not felt right at all. Whoever it is, it had but bad intentions. My head faced the door, feeling the presence getting closer and closer…

"_Someone's coming…"_ I heard Yue said.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room burst open with much force, knocking a few scientists some feet away. A creature entered, hovering a few feet from the ground. I stared at it, taking in his figure. The creature was humanoid like in form, with its feline features evident. Its chest area was armor like in appearance with its fur having a gray shade to it, much alike to my brothers. Its tail, along with its stomach region, was black in color. His hands are long and tube-like, and have three spherical extensions on the tips of his three fingers, and he had two short ears. What is most intriguing was the tube that extended from his back towards the backside of his head. It looked almost like a second neck.

Almost immediately I caught a glimpse of his aura, and I felt myself shiver slightly. It…it felt anything but kind. It radiated an almost blood-thirsty sensation, the color of it vivid red. As the creature moved further inside, the atmosphere around the room suddenly felt stiff. The pestered expression on his face left me anxious all of a sudden, and it did the same to the humans around us. They seem to know the creature, yet were terrified of it as well. And it quite scared me…Its blood-red irises was clouded with…anger? Pleasure? I didn't know. Something was definitely not right about him, and I can sense that my brother was feeling the same way, seeing him go alert. He hovered next to me, as if instinctually.

Dr. Jao then stood up as the being got closer, clearly troubled at its sudden appearance. He then spoke, "Why are you here, Zoron?"

The being gave him a smug look, then suddenly lifted the scientist with its lithe arms, receiving from him a startled shout, his feet dangling a few feet from the ground. It can only be amused at the surprised expression on the human's face as the doctor struggled to break free. I gaped at him in shock. Wha…what the hell is he doing? The scientist only asked a question! How come it was hurting him? He suppressed a smirk, looking at the scientist with uncaring eyes, _"My superior told me to check on the preparations, yet I had not expected for them to awake so soon…"_

I grew rigid in disbelief. The creature…it used telepathy! It was psychic like us! Seeing my expression, he sneered dryly at me, _"Well, it seemed you are a bit frightened of me. I can't say that it does not amuse me though."_ He released his grip on the scientists, who landed on the white-tiled floor with a thud, seeing him scurry away as he cradled his left arm.

Zoron turned towards our direction, a wicked smile on his face, _"Am I right to say that the scientists here had already given you names?"_ he asked, looking at us almost quizzically.

Both Yue and I remained silent, not intending in the least to reply to any of his statements. He raised an eyebrow at us, possibly thinking if we were even capable of telepathic speech. He faced the doctor and questioned him about our names. Receiving an answer from our creator, he moved a bit closer to us, causing my brother to suddenly hover in front of me, as if for protection.

"_Do not come closer…"_ the words came out coldly from him, a warning that definitely raised alarms inside my head. I sensed that my brother's aura spiked in alarm and fear, but anger was also amiss.

Zoron did not head to my brother's command, seeing him step closer to us, staring at my brother's dark irises, his ruby ones containing in them malevolent emotions. He was now mere inches of us, the size difference making us look upwards, as if we were face to face with death itself. Holding my paw tighter, we flew towards the top until we were about the same height.

Zoron then spoke, _"You appear to be a stubborn one, Yue, something that was actually expected from the male Mew. And you seemed to care a lot for your sister. It would be quite devastating for you if something dire were to happen to her…"_

The way he glanced slightly at me when he talked and the way he said that was almost…dauntingly. It was like he knew something. I have no means on knowing what it was, yet I got this feeling that it whatever it was…

It was not nice at all.

* * *

_Yue's viewpoint_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ I demanded, tightening my hold on my sister's arm. If he were to hurt my sister in any way…

He snickered, _"I will not hurt your sister… well, not just yet."_

My paw clenched with fury as my breathing began to expedite. He was threatening us! My sister especially! If he lays a hand on her, I would blast him to oblivion!

"_If you harm even a single strand of her fur, I would not hesitate to blast you to pieces!"_ I shouted, my voice seething with fury. How dare he threaten us like that?

Yet surprisingly, he just broke eye contact with me and faced the doctor, _"Have you performed the test yet? My superior expects it as soon as possible. You knew better than to keep him waiting over something as important as this."_

I felt my sister's grip tighten on my arm, feeling her body tremble under my touch, sensing her immediate alarm. I slowly backed away, my anger suddenly fading, replaced by the feeling of dread that made my stomach churn in the unwanted feeling. Dr. Jao stood shakily, giving Zoron an uncertain look, and walked closer to a metal table at the far-end of the lab.

Zoron faced us, looking as if we were his prisoners. Well, maybe we were… Then he raised his arm at us, pointing at our direction with his ball-like fingers. He seemed to smirk as he did this. What the hell is he…? A sudden yelp escaped me when my form was suddenly forced towards the back wall, my head hit the concrete so hard that my vision fluctuated, accompanied by an exploding headache. I heard another thud and saw my sister's form beside me, wincing as her head hit the wall as hard. I tried to lift my arm and hold her to see if she's alright, yet it felt like I was restrained. A purple glow surrounded our bodies, rendering even the simplest of movements impossible. I tried to struggle against Zoron's psychic hold on us, even using my own powers to try to counter him, yet to no avail. My sister tried such as well, but with the same results. Zoron was too powerful…

"_Let us go!"_ I shouted, squirming at Zoron's grasp.

"_You prove unpredictable in your actions towards us, so I'm afraid I cannot let you go." _Zoron replied.

My sister pleaded as well, _"Please…"_ Yet something in her voice was rather off. As I look at her form, I can tell that something is very wrong. Her eyes narrowed into tight slits, and her breathing was erratic. No… it…it looked like she was gasping for breath! She was suffocating!

Immediately my gaze shifted towards Zoron, panic burning my insides like acid, _"Zoron please, you're choking my sister! Let her go now please!"_ I pleaded. Why the hell is he doing this?

Zoron then glanced at my sister, seeing her form begin to convulse. I shouted then, my voice pleading, _"Zoron, please!"_

He then faced me, his dagger-like irises piercing my very being, _"Do you swear that you will abide by everything you are commanded to?"_ He asked. Eve's form was becoming limp, and her gasping breaths were beginning to falter.

"_Yes! I will! Just let her go!"_ I said, my voice beginning to crack_._

"_Zoron, let Eve go now! You are killing her!"_ Dr. Jao said.

With a wave of his hand the pressure in our bodies disappeared, and both of our forms hit the cold-tiled floor with a thud. I scrambled towards Eve, seeing her clutch her throat, trying to force air into her lungs. A few tear streaks were evident on my sister's pale-white fur, trailing down to her chin. I held Eve tightly, feeling her sob under my soft hold. I gave her calming thoughts to try to sooth her, saying that it is all gonna be alright.

"_Shhh…"_ I said softly, _"It alright. I won't let the, hurt you again, I promise."_

Her sobs began to subside, and she lifted her head and faced me, her hold slackening. She gave me the tiniest of nods, feeling her aura began to calm. I held her then, shifting my gaze to Zoron, giving him a vicious look as he signaled the doctor to step closer. In his hand was a needle, the crimson red liquid flowing delicately inside. My eyes landed on the glinting tip of the syringe, feeling as if I'm more trapped then before, the feeling making me sick. As the doctor inched closer, he gave us a sad look.

"I'm truly sorry about this…" he said, grabbing my arm. I did not know if his words were genuine, but his tone did seemed apologetic enough for me to believe it… yet it does not mean that I trusted him. After all, he was one _them_, and that reason is enough. Gently he lifted my arm and positioned the tip in one of my main arteries. Whatever is in that syringe, it will go directly into my bloodstream, capable of killing me instantly if the liquid was in any means lethal. Though I highly doubted that…

Instinctively, my initial reaction was to jerk my arm away, and scramble as far from the needle as possible, yet there was Zoron to consider. He was highly capable of forcing us into anything he and the others whishes, yet not restraining us at this moment might be merciful on his part. Though I cannot be certain he will continue this lenient deed if I were to try anything risky. He might hurt Eve again, and that is the last thing I wanted. Shifting my attention to her, she seemed more terrified of the syringe than I was, and I can feel her body tremble.

I felt the sudden prick of the needle on my arm as the doctor injected me with the unknown fluid. Instantly, my vision began to blur, and most of my body movements felt constrained, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting me like a freight train. Both my mind and body were being forced into slumber, and I can feel myself beginning to fall into unconsciousness. I did not even have time to reassure my sister that I was alright when I heard her screams. That's when the blackness took over me…

* * *

_Eve's viewpoint_

I began to panic when my brother's from slackened beside me, seeing his eyes closed and looking as if he had stopped breathing. Oh god… no…no…! He cannot be dead! He can't be…! I grabbed his head, trying to shake him awake, but he remained unresponsive. I shouted his name again and again, hoping that he would stir…

"_Yue…? Yue! Wake up, please! Yue…!"_ I pleaded, tears blurring my vision.

The doctor suddenly grabbed my hand, not trying to be forceful at all. He looked at me with solemn eyes, "Do not panic, Eve. Your brother is not dead. We've only sedated him."

Relief flooded me then, covering my form like it was the best feeling in the world. I held my brothers form, seeing his chest rise and fall ever so slowly, confirming that he was very much alive. I held him there protectively, daring anyone who came closer. I looked at Zoron with viciousness, seeing him smug at me in return. _"Well you're a feisty one now, aren't you?"_ he said.

He then inched closer to me, and his eyes began to glow dark purple. I released my hold on Yue, prepairing myself for a fight if the need be, yet I found myself being forced into the air, Zoron's psychic hold preventing me to escape. Initially I thought he was going to suffocate me again, and I braced myself, yet it felt like I was being forced into his gaze. Floating directly in front of me, our muzzles only a short distance away from touching, he held my head and his now whisping eyes bore into mine.

"_I cannot have an unruly clone, now that everything is happening now as it should be. Master needs to see you in a few moments. For now… just sleep…"_

There was something in his voice that's enticing me; my body began to succumb to drowsiness. I grabbed Zoron's hand to try to pry it away, the griping feeling anchoring me into a conscious state of mind, forcing myself to stay awake. Damn it, I need to stay awake! I need to stay awake… yet I feel so sleepy… sleepy… I need… to sleep… Then my eyes slowly fluttered shut… and I slept…


	6. When All Was Said

**Chapter 6**

_Eve's viewpoint_

I awoke to an immense pain in my head, throbbing on me mercilessly to consciousness. I clutched it softly, trying to asses my surroundings. With one eye open, I surveyed what looked like to be a room around me. Soft red velvet curtains hung near the window, in complete parallel to the brown colored walls. A wooded bookshelf stood at both ends of the room, the various books aligned almost perfectly. A desk sat wholly in the far end, free from stacks of papers or documents one would expect. In the middle of the table was a small marble prism colored in fading green. Since my vision was still vague, I could barely make out the words that were engraved on it. They looked like indistinguishable slurry of lines that intertwined with each other. I slowly sat up, ignoring the sudden pain that arose in my head. Where the hell am I? What had happened to me?

My eyes shot open as the memories came flooding back to me in horrifying detail. Immediately, my head whipped from side to side, trying to find where Yue is. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. Where the hell is he? What if they did something to him? Panic seized me then, making me sick. I remembered Dr. Jao injecting him with some kind of sedative that knocked him instantly. Oh god, I hope he's alright…

"Hello, Eve…" A voice suddenly said.

My head snapped up on the direction where the voice sounded, my vision somewhat clearing. My eyes landed on a figure of a man seated behind the desk, his face now discernable enough for me to take in fully. There was a sly gleam in his green eyes that immediately unnerved me. Blacked hair styled back, his face slender yet completely masculine. He has this sophisticated façade that made him seemed even more cunning in attitude and in appearance, and his voice had a soft suave to it. He wore this black coat and tie, with his deep blue tie that was unknotted hanging around his neck, and his skin was a light tan. Then a scent suddenly hits me, and I inhaled it almost greedily. The scent was of that man, and it smelled like…blood. Blood and wine. Though the later I was not sure why, because he looked sober enough.

"_Who… who are you?"_ I asked, my telepathic voice a little raspy.

He gave me an amused smile, "So, you are fully capable of telepathic speech, and you don't seem to have any external physical defects. A fine specimen, if I may say so. A job well done from the scientists."

With my vision fully clear, I gazed at him in annoyance and anger, _"You did not answer my question. Again, who are you?"_

He stood from his chair and raised his hands, something I ignored fully, "I am Daniel Burke, the head of NIEC."

"_NIEC? That is what this horrible place is called?"_ I asked them, not taking my eye off Daniel.

He didn't waver at my comment, "Oh, I wouldn't call it horrible. The National Institute of Experimentation and Cloning, or NIEC as all would call it, is one of the most prestigious science facilities around the world. And you and your brother are one of our greatest creations to date."

He stood up and stepped closer to me, but I stood my ground, unyielding by this mere human. Even in my current state, I could easily kill him. I charged a Shadow ball on my palm, readying myself for the need of escape. Yet I need to find Yue first so we can flee together. _"Where is my brother?"_ I asked him.

He took another step nearer to me, and I aimed the now large ball of pure energy on my hands at him, _"Do not come closer, or I'll have to blast you to pieces!"_ I warned him.

Yet he only gave me a sly smile, "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He said.

Two hands suddenly grabbed me from behind and I was hurled towards the back wall, smacking back-first with great force. A sharp pain exploded on the base of my spine, rendering my body pulsating in immense pain. A familiar purple glow enveloped around me then, confirming who my assailant was. I tried to shout out his name, when I was smacked onto the wall yet again. I was lifted from the ground, and once more hurled onto the wall, this time with greater force. Pain exploded on my head and back then, my breathing became ragged. The force around my body dissipated, and I crumpled to the ground, moaning in agony.

"I assume you had already met Zoron. He is second of his species, the powerful race of the Mewtwo. And he is mine to command."

Zoron materialized beside his master, an evil smile etched on his face as he gazed at me. I slowly tried to bring myself to my feet, yet my head throbbed from immense pain. My feet buckled, and found myself on my hands, not having the strength to get up. I realized then that escape might not be the best option now that Zoron is here, and submitting to Daniel's demands was inevitable. I glared at them furiously, almost spitting out a curse (something I've learned from my dreams), yet I knew better that to anger them in any way, no matter how deliciously tempting it was. It would not be pleasant in my part.

Composing myself, I floated a few inches above the ground, unmoving by the amused stares that they casted on me. I slumped back on the floor and sat there, making myself as comfortable as possible. My headache was pounding harshly at me, yet I kept my pain at bay. I guess the only thing I can do now is to gather as much information about them as I can…

"_What do you want from me?"_ I asked the golden question.

Daniel once again stepped closer, his shadow beginning to tower me, "Well, for starters I need your full cooperation. We would not want a repeat of what happened earlier now would we?" He said slyly at me.

Only then that I realized how much Zoron resembled Daniel in ways. The tone of their voice, the way they use their words, the way they move, even their menacing glances have similarities that was too distinguishable to be left unnoticed. Huh… I wonder why that was…

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes of them, _"Fine. Besides, I do not have much of a choice…"_

"Good." He then proceeded to his chair and sat behind the desk, looking at me intently, "The reason why I brought you here, or rather Zoron brought you to my office is because I have something to discuss to you. As you should know, Eve, you are very much vulnerable here in NIEC, even if you have your brother to protect you. Try anything risky or stupid, and both of you will be good as dead. And Zoron here will be sure of that."

I glanced at his direction at the sound of his name. He sneered at me, his eyes glinting blood red. Deciding to ignore him completely, I reverted my gaze towards Daniel, accepting dire warning.

He then sighed, "I understand very well if you are feeling quite confused now that you are awake." _No freaking duh…_ "I hadn't expected you to rouse so soon, but I guess it cannot be helped. And I know that you're just dying to ask about us. So ask away then…" He said with a wave of his hand.

At first I remained silent trying to grasp his words. What is he trying to do? Is this some kind of trick? A trick for me to submit into something? Or was just a gesture that he wanted me to have? First he threaten me, now he wants me to ask him questions? I really cannot understand his mind-set. The only answer that came to mind as to why he was doing this was because he pitied me. But why?

Should I answer back, or leave his offer unanswered? Yet this was my best chance of finding out everything about them, and his proposal was genuine enough in my views, though I cannot help but feel like there were hidden motives behind it…

"_Why were my brother and I created?"_ I asked him.

He replied with utmost amusement in his voice, "Why, the answer is simple enough. I am planning to use both of you as weapons. Two, powerful weapons enough to level anything."

Weapons? We were but of weapons to them? _"Weapons for what use? World domination? If that was the reason then you are more barbaric than I had thought."_

"Oh that's not the reason, I can assure you. I'm planning on using both of you also as means of intelligence. I need you to gather as much information about my…rivals, in other facilities. You and your brother, as well as Zoron, are to hack into their computer database and steal whatever information about their projects you can find. I assume this will be an easy task for you."

"…_is that the only reason?"_ Surely that was not all…

"No." He said, "We also need you to find every legendary in the region, get a blood sample, and bring it back to us."

I stared at him in confusion. What…what did he just said? Get a blood sample for every legendary? What could he possibly gain from having such?

"_Wh… why would you ever want to do that?"_

He looked at me with wicked eyes, "An army."

"_An army? For what?"_

He stood from his chair, pride palpable in his voice, "For power of course! You would become unstoppable. Have you ever seen the magnitude of the power of a legendary? Imagine having a whole army of them. Clones, yet more powerful than the original. You and your brother are the clone of Mew, the Species Pokémon, yet Yue can defeat Mew in battle without having much problem."

My eyes narrowed into slits, not liking the idea at all, _"You plan to defeat every single Legendary in the region?"_

"Oh I don't plan on defeating them. I just want to make a clone out of them, and use them in battle." He said.

"_Within your twisted mind, what makes you think that Yue and I will agree to do such things?"_

He then glanced at Zoron, "Well as you said before, you have no choice now, do you. We will be forced to dispose of you if you decided to go rogue on us. I will not have anyone getting in the way of my endeavors."

"_So basically you are blackmailing us?" _It figures…

He nodded, confirming my thoughts, "Well, in a way yes. Besides, we can provide you with basic necessities. Food, shelter… yet first you must endure some tests to see exactly the boundaries of your psychic abilities. We cannot have-"

I interrupted him before he could say anything else, _"Where is my brother exactly? For all I know, he should be hearing all of this as much as I should."_

"He is inside lab 9. The scientists are just finishing up with their test, though it would be quite a while before he comes to his senses. The sedative Dr. Jao gave him is quite potent."

I was confused at this. He was subjected to tests? Yet why am I still here, and not having the same treatment? _"Why am I not with my brother? Am I supposed to be tested as well?"_

He smirked at me, "Oh, you don't need to…"

I don't need to? What is that supposed to mean? Yet before I could even ask why, he had continued, "And it is unnecessary for you to know. Because I assume it will come naturally for you."

"_What are you talking about? What will come naturally?" _I asked.

He ignored me completely, fidgeting his pockets for something. He pulled out some kind of black, square-shaped object. Whatever it is that was written on it, he scowled.

"It seemed that I have a meeting to attend to. So if there is nothing else you would like to ask, I would have Zoron here to lead you to your room. Or would you rather sleep on the biting cold of metal cages?" He sneered at me.

I gazed at him furiously, hoping that he would just burn in hell, if there was such a place, yet I still need to ask him something that was bothering me, _"I do have one more question. How was Zoron created?" _You do have to know your enemies after all, and I already consider him one.

Receiving a surprised look from Zoron, the head of NIEC answered me without hesitation, "The Mewtwo species came alive using a fossilized remnant of a Mew, and was developed by Team Rocket. Yet the original Mewtwo destroyed his creators and their facilities, and left Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader, oblivious of his existence using its… remarkable powers. Fortunately, we have stolen enough remains of the data, as well as a blood sample of the Mewtwo, and used them to clone another being."

"_So you have yet to meet this Mewtwo?"_

"_Yes_… _and I look forward to it. Battling him would be most entertaining."_

My head turn to Zoron, seeing him stare onto the small window to his left. There was a hint of anticipation in his voice, yet I ignored it. Satisfied with the answer I got, I followed Zoron towards my room, feeling more anxious at what has revealed to me. But as many answers I receive, more questions seem to pop up in my mind. I would have to find the answers to them on my own…

We continued through a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. Though some decided to ignored us, the humans casted surprised and perplexed looks at me as we made our way, yet one look from Zoron, they remained silent and indifferent. Zoron seemed to strike fear into these humans, and by the looks of it, he takes pleasure in such exchanges. In fact he craved it…

I assumed that Daniel was his creator, or figuratively, his 'father', if one would call it. The similarities between them are outstanding. You would be a fool if you wouldn't consider them related in any way. But there was his predecessor to consider. Was he like Zoron and Daniel, evil in every little way? If he was, well… I just hope he wasn't. Glancing at Zoron, I can tell that something in his mind was bothering him.

He did not spare me a glance though, and for that I was grateful. I did not want to spark any kind of conversation with him. I can't tell if he was angry at me for asking a personal question about him, but if he was, he did not show it at the least. I did not know why this why though, but I have no intention on finding out. But I did notice that he was trying to hide his aura. It seemed even he has secrets he keeps only to himself…

Finally, we arrived at my designated quarters. Zoron opened it slightly with his powers, revealing a small dimly lit room that was very much different from Daniel's office. White tiles, white floors, a white desk where a computer laid on top, it seemed that the only things inside this room that were full contrast with its color where the books, the shelf, and the bed. Anything else was colored with the pale shade. I did not understand why I was even given a room and evidently been specified a bed. Did they know we sleep within the confines of our own comfortable bubble shields? I do not want to act as though I was human and sleep in a bed like they do. Maybe it was just an elaborate prank on their part. I hate the humans' sense of humor. But I highly doubted this…

Silently, I entered the room, feeling quite anxious as if someone was here, waiting to attack me. Wordlessly I glanced at Zoron, looking at me with annoyed eyes, yet he remained silent. Diverting my gaze, the air inside hit my downy fur, it being biting cold. A small air conditioner was wedged on a wall beside the shelves, and it looked like the settings were brought up into maximum. I would have to turn the heat up later. As I inhaled a deep lungful, feeling the sharp cold air enter my lungs, the intoxicating smell of cleaning products was so strong that I retrained a gag.

Suddenly, Zoron spoke, _"You are to remain here until you are told otherwise. In no condition you are to leave this room."_

I looked at him then, _"And where would my brother sleep?"_ I asked.

He smirked, _"He is to sleep here as well."_

I nodded then, the decision lightening my mood. I had little time to converse with my brother when we were awake in the lab, so us being in the same room would prove easier in such. And with that Zoron left, leaving me in this dismal room. Out of curiosity, I floated towards the bookshelf, finding different kinds and genres of books. Romance, adventure, action, science fantasy… and the Bible. In reality, I had paid little attention in the humans' religion, and I know it has very great influences in the way they live today. And it rather intrigues me.

Yet I set the thought aside for the time being. There are more pressing matters that still bothered me. When I was listening to Daniel as he elaborated his plan to me, I can't help but feel a sense of dread cover me. I had never known humans can be that power hungry when concerning anything. I mean, get a blood sample from the legendaries? That was absurd! And to add, it was almost impossible. But he really seemed sure about his plans, like mistakes are not likely to happen. He did stress the point that my brother was powerful enough to defeat my predecessor, yet I can feel that he was hiding something. Something about me…

But where is my brother anyway? I had expected he was to return now because Daniel said that his tests were almost finished. And as if summoned by my thoughts, the front door suddenly opened, making me flinch in surprise. A scientist entered, who was, in my view, still too young to work, even for a human. He seemed familiar somehow. Where had I seen his face? The adolescent carried my brother in his arms, unmoving to the eyes. As he laid him down on the bed, I immediately I floated towards them, encasing my brother in a protective hold, feeling relief flood me.

I can feel his chest rise and fall slowly, indicating that he was very much alive. "You're brother is fine, Eve. And…I'm truly sorry about…everything." The scientist said. He turned around and faced the door. He glanced back at me, giving me a sad look, then shut the door behind him.

I remained gazing at the door, a little stirred from his statements. He had reminded me of Dr. Jao. Both of them had apologized for everything that had happened to us. They knew that we deserved real life, not bound by any one, free from the grasps of controlling humans. Yet they did carry out their part for this…nightmare to happen. For these things that we now feared the most were becoming part of our lives.

And for all that's worth…I forgive them.

I felt my brother tremble slightly from my hold, seeing him shiver. I laid him down on the bed and caressed his face, gliding my hand on his cheek. Silently I floated to the air conditioner and lowered the thermostat to a comfortable temperature. Glancing back at him, I took in his form. If we were clones from Mew, then we must look very much alike. He interests me in the most part, and the others said little about him, only that we came from him and the Mewtwo species as well. But other than that, we are oblivious as to who he is. I would very much like to meet him…

Returning beside him, I realized that there was nothing to do but to wait for him to rouse. I would tell him about everything that had been revealed today, including how Zoron came to be. Yet what would I do until such happen?

I made my way once more towards the bookshelf, studying the titles carefully. Picking my desired book, I floated there and began to read vigorously, delving into the book of God…

**()()()()()()()**

_Yue's viewpoint_

The rain touched my fur in soft, gentle pats. The coldness around me was calming… so very calming… The sweet smell of rainfall was soothing my senses, and I can't help but remain floating there, staring into the gray sky. This was the first time I had ever felt rain… and I did not realize that it would feel this good… As I gazed around, I saw old concrete buildings. Cracked walls, shattered windows, graffiti on most surfaces. This part of the town was deserted by humans a long time ago, making it a perfect hideout…

I rose a few feet upwards, closing my eyes as I neared the grieving heavens…

"_You shouldn't be exposing yourself like that Yue. Someone could see you." _Said a voice below me.

I disregarded him, letting the rain pour down on me, my problems beginning to vanish as it's dragged along the cold droplets on my fur. I can hear the patter of rain on the roofs of the building near me, and I decided that I would remain floating here for a few more minutes. Nothing seemed to enter my mind then, feeling myself become lost with the rain…

If only life could be this bittersweet…

Then my world exploded before my eyes. When did my body become so numbed suddenly? Opening my eyes, I knew I was falling fast, and a large plume of smoke appeared from where I was a few moments ago. I heard someone scream my name, but was immediately silenced by the wind rushing through my ears. I did not know what happened, but I knew I was dying.

Yet even then, the rain held me calm. There was nothing in my mind. Not Eve, not Mew. Not even NIEC. All I know is that I was falling…

Passing away from the anguished world around me…

**()()()()()()()**

I jerked upright from my sleep, feeling my body tremble and coated with sweat. I clutched my chest, feeling my heart beat in a very disturbing pace. Turning my head slowly, I found myself not in the outskirts, but within a small, white room. Wait… this is not the lab! Where am I?

"_Oh thank god you're alright!". _A pair of short arms suddenly wrapped around me from the back, encasing me in a somewhat tight, warm hug. Turning my head slightly, I saw my sister looking at me with concern. _"What happened? Did they do something to you?"_ She asked.

I shook my head. I remembered nothing since Dr. Jao drugged me, and the only thing that occupied my mind after that time was my nightmare.

Pondering on that, I remembered the dream perfectly. What could it possibly mean? I have a feeling that it was more than a simple nightmare that would come to me randomly. But I dear hope that such a thing was nothing more than just a reverie. What happened at the end really scared the hell out of me. But as much as I tell myself otherwise, there's that off-putting feeling in my chest that was continuing to bug me. I began to think that the dream was just a side effect of the drug the scientist gave me. I really wish that that was the case here…

Yet maybe they wanted to show me that dream on purpose. But why would they? Was it to scare me enough that I would agree into something I would definitely differ from? I still have little knowledge on why the humans and that Zoron were acting this way. What could they possibly need us to do for them? I began to consider that it is something not good at all. That I would regret it for the most part. If that were the case, then it must be something important. Important enough to resort to threatening us. Their creations.

As much as I tried to answer these questions myself, it did nothing but raise more questions. I looked at Eve as she remained by my side, holding my hand protectively. Her face displayed a very troubled expression. Her aura spiked that of inner turmoil, and I couldn't help but feel worried for her. _"You seemed troubled about something…"_

There was a brief silence before she replied, _"I talked to their leader a while ago."_

I jerked my hand in surprise, _"What? What did he tell you?"_

"_Well for starters they threatened to kill us if we decided to go against them. Mostly his plans for us, on why we were created. Others were just minor questions I sought answer for. Like Zoron and NIEC itself."_

"_NIEC?"_ I asked.

She held my hand tighter, _"That's where we are, apparently. It must be some kind of facility or institution. Either way it's hell here."_

"_Yeah, I think we've experienced that first hand." _I gave her a tiny smile, _"So, mind telling me why we're created by those maniacs?" _I asked.

She cringed at this, _"He said that we are created to gather blood samples from other legendaries and would give it to them."_

I nearly coughed in surprise and shock, _"Wh…what! Why on earth would they want to do that?"_

Her shoulder shrugged, _"Apparently, just for the purpose of creating an army of Legendaries. He seeks power, and plans to use them for battle. He believes that after achieving this, he would be able to defeat anyone. He seemed so sure of his plan, that I'm getting this feeling that he would get what he wants, even if we tried to stop him."_ She paused, glancing at the blank computer screen, _"I think our best chance is escape."_

I sighed, the truth in her words hitting me hard, _"We would have to get stronger if we are to escape this hellhole."_ I said.

"_Daniel, NIEC's head, said that there are still tests for us to endure before we were actually thrown into combat. I don't know what kinds they are, but it should give us enough experience at battling."_

I nodded, accepting her words as a plan. For now, we would have to endure and grow stronger. Waiting for the best time for escape would be arduous, but it was the only chance we have. Then a thought occurred to me. If we do escape from NIEC, which I highly doubted, where are we supposed to go? It was not like we go out there and tell everyone that we are genetically enhanced Pokémon capable of killing them effortlessly.

I asked my sister this, but she stayed silent after a few seconds, debating inside of her head, then shook her head, beaten by her countering ideas, _"I don't know. We could look for Mew and ask his help, but that seemed completely obvious. They'll know that that's where we are to go first. Wouldn't it be risky?"_

Case in point, it _was_ obvious, but still… _"We have no choice. We don't have anywhere to go. Mew could be the only one out there that could help us. We would have to try our best not to get detected."_

She sighed in defeat, _"Alright."_

"_Is there anything else I should know?"_ I asked her.

She thought for a moment before replying, _"It seemed that there is another Mewtwo out there."_

I stared at her in shock, not believing what I had heard, _"Th…there's another Mewtwo? But how?"_

She replied, _"Daniel said that Zoron was but a copy of the original, and that the original had wrecked havoc to its creators, a so-called 'Team Rocket'. He seemed powerful, and it's best if we're to avoid him as well."_

I simply nodded, fully agreeing to her words. I stifled a yawn then, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. It seemed that the drug they gave me had not full left my system. Eve asked if I were alright, and I told her that I was just sleepy. Before I could say anything else to her, she shifted her gaze towards an open book on top of the table, clearly in deep thought.

A comfortable silence fell around us, _"Yue, do you think God exists?"_

I stared at her, _"God? Why do you ask?"_

She lifted the rather thick book on the table and set it in front of us. From the cover, the words 'The Holy Bible' were etched to it in fine, golden letters. I saw her face displayed a troubled expression. She had been thinking of it a lot, it seemed, and she was merely asking me out of curiosity. I really paid no attention to the human's religion, but I'll be lying if I were to say that it did not raise my interest. But I did not believe in such a higher being. Science seemed to be a more rational and realistic explanation as to why things were the way they are, not because of a human-made concept. As far as I'm concerned, people worshipped God because they merely wanted to have a reason to live, a purpose for their existence. As simple as that. They're not satisfied in living in a world where there are answers easily found. They want something that's undefined, something divine, hence the concept of religion.

"_Because of this. I had been reading it for a short time now. And I find it very interesting. It was stated here that God created the world just by spoken words. If He was really that powerful, why would he let the humans do this to his creation? Why is he letting this happen to us?"_ I can sense the desperation in her voice, her eyes looking at me, pleading for an answer.

I looked at her in concern. She was such a fragile being, easily anxious, but nonetheless strong-willed. She was my sister. My twin. We are of the same flesh and blood. Seeing her so sad, so unsure of what's happening around us… I just can't bear it…

I held her close, placing my muzzle on top of her head, _"Well, maybe it's because we are not of His creation, but the creation of man. And to tell you the truth, I don't believe in God."_

She sniffed, _"Oh, ok then…"_ After that small exchange, not a word was said. Only our breaths and the soft hum of the air conditioner can be heard. A yawn escaped from her as well, and her eyes suddenly appeared heavy. Laying her gently on the bed, I stoked her head, feeling the fine fur upon my hand.

"_Why don't you sleep first? I'll just lie beside you." _Floating beside her, I lay at her right side, feeling more comfortable. I would rather sleep in our bubble shields, but it doesn't hurt to try to sleep in a human's bed once in a while, is it not?

She fell asleep after a few minutes, hearing her purr softly after each breath. Lifting myself slowly, I made my way to the computer on top of the table. I decided that surfing the net would help me have some peace of mind, even for a while. Turning it on, I gazed back at Eve, seeing her so peaceful…

I wondered, then, on how long we'll be able to feel this serenity again, after what we are sure to experience…


End file.
